Soka ou Kakashi
by Mobygirl
Summary: J'ai beau être une criminelle, mentalement dérangée qui a achevé toute sa famille à l'âge de quatre ans, et anéanti deux villages d'un claquement de doigt , il n'en reste que je suis quand même et toujours un être humain. / Attention Spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

C'est complètement abruti de faire une troisième fiction alors que j'en ai déjà deux en cours , mais voilà , je peux pas m'en empêcher. ^^

J'avais prévu de faire un one-shot , puis en écrivant je me suis dit que ça serait un peu long , et effectivement , c'est bien trop long pour être contenu en un seul chapitre. Voilà en esperant que vous apprécirez :)

* * *

Elle est là face à lui , un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto rage et la fusille du regard.

La Belle blonde , emmitouflée dans l'uniforme de l' Akatsuki sourît encore.

Naruto bondît face à elle , et elle l'évite avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle fuit ensuite en direction des bois , l'entraînant à sa suite.

Elle s'arrête alors près d'une clairière.

Naruto s'arrête quelque mètres plus loin.

_Pourquoi c'est elle arrêtée ici ?_

La jeune femme lève les bras et lève le menton.

"Je t'es amené ici pour te parler Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gronde et recule , il ne la laissera pas s'approcher. Pas de discutions possible avec cette femme. Si tu la laisse te parler , tu es un homme mort.

Oui , Soka Yaeko est particulièrement connue pour manipuler ses victimes , et pour être lâche et déloyale dans ses combats.  
Même si au au final , c'est toujours elle la gagnante.

Naruto commence à se concentrer , et fond sur elle avec son rasengan.

Tout se passe très vite , la jeune femme attrape sa main , l'immobilisant.  
Elle le fait tomber et pose son sabre sur la gorge du jeune blond.

"Ce que tu es têtu , je voulais simplement discuter."

Elle s'assoit à coté de lui , maintenant le Katana sur sa gorge.

Naruto n'arrive pas à remuer.

"Je vais te relâcher , jinchuuriki , Mais avant j'ai une faveur à te demander."

Naruto grommelle : "Une faveur , tu parles , je vais être obliger d'y répondre pour rester en vie , c'est ça ?"

La Jeune femme sourit. "Non , je te laisserai partir de toute façon , je vais garder ce Katana sur ta gorge le temps de t'expliquer . Ce que je demande requiert toute ton attention."

Naruto étonné, et ouvre de grands yeux. Après tout , elle l'aurait déjà tuer si elle le voulait.

Il hoche la tête doucement , évitant de se tuer sous la lame aiguisée.

"Bien , Je veux parler à ton supérieur , ton capitaine d'équipe , ton chef quoi. Est-il près d'ici ?"

Naruto réfléchit , que doit-il répondre ? Est-ce un piège. Il ne répond pas , ne lui faisant pas assez confiance.

La jeune femme sourit comprenant ses pensées.

"Très bien , je comprend . Dans ce cas je veux alors que tu demandes à ton capitaine de me rencontrer demain , au coucher du soleil près de la falaise , il me trouvera facilement. Je veux te protéger Naruto , je pense que le fait que je te laisse partir vivant en est une bonne preuve."

Elle le relâche alors , et Naruto se précipite sur elle pour la tuer.

La jeune femme s'écarte avec habilité et rigole. "Tu es aussi déloyal que moi , à ce que je vois."

Naruto gronde et disparaît dans la forêt.

Donc voilà une espèce de petite introduction. :)


	2. Le Chef d'équipe n'est qu'un con

Je vous poste la suite maintenant , puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ^^ , J'aimerais Une reviews si vous voulez la suite ! Merci

* * *

Le lendemain , Emmitouflée dans son manteau aux nuages rouges , la jeune femme attends assise au bord de la falaise.

"Il ne viendra pas." songe t-elle.

Cependant elle entend un Shuriken siffler à son oreille.

Elle se retourne et à juste le temps de s'écarter pour l'éviter.

"Seul ?" demande t-elle en direction d'un buisson.

Kakashi Hatake , dissimulé derrière le dit buisson , après avoir constaté qu'elle aussi était seule , se lève.

"Effectivement."

Il s'approche mais garde une certaine distance. _Cette Kunoichi est dangereuse._

"Si vous êtes là , c'est que le jinchuuriki vous a parlé."

"Effectivement , Naruto m'a parlé." dit il en soulignant le prénom de son élève.

"Très bien , vous savez donc que j'ai un marché à proposer à Konoha."

Kakashi lève un sourcil. "Non ça il ne m'en a pas parlé."

La jeune femme réfléchit un doigt sur ses lèvres , et répond simplement " Ah , j'ai du oublier de lui préciser."

Kakashi la trouve étrange , elle porte un capuche dissimulant tout son visage , même s'il la vu plusieurs fois en photo dans le bingobook.

"Je veux protéger le jinchuuriki de Konoha." murmure t-elle à voix très basse.

Kakashi ouvre de grands yeux .

"J'ai un plan pour le protéger. Je suis à l'heure qu'il est , censée être à sa recherche , je dois le ramener à l'Akatsuki dans peu de temps. Si Konoha n'accepte pas mon marché , je vais devoir me débrouiller seule pour le sauver. Les chances que je réussisse à le sauver par mes propres moyens sont quasiment réduite. J'ai beau être une Kunoichi douée , les membres de mon organisation sont eux aussi plutôt bien entraînés ; ils partiront à ma recherche et m'attraperont tôt ou tard. Je sais quand agissant seule , le jinchuuriki essayera sans cesse de s'échapper , et les ninja de Konoha seront sans cesse à mes trousses. En créant une alliance avec votre village je peux agir avec des chances de réussite doublée."

Kakashi hoche la tête , et décide daller droit au but , par peur de se faire complètement avoir.

"Que demandez vous ?"

"Je souhaite l'isolation du jinchuuriki, faîtes le passer pour mort au près des autres nations et même de votre village s'il le faut. Je vais faire croire à mon organisation que je suis partit seule avec lui pour assouvir mes propres projets personnels. Je peux facilement les fuir en restant seule. tant qu'ils ne me trouveront pas , ils ne vous attaquerons pas. Cela va reculer l'attaque du village de Konoha."

"L'attaque du village ?" demanda Kakashi incrédule .

"Oui , Une fois que l'akatsuki aura mit la main sur votre jinchuuriki , ils vous attaqueront. De même , si je reviens les mains vides lors de la prochaine assemblée , ils viendront le chercher au village." Explique t-elle en roulant des yeux comme si c'était une évidence.

Kakashi hocha la tête. "Je vois , nous sommes obligés de pactiser avec vous c'est ça ?"

"Personne ne vous oblige à rien Hatake."

Kakashi la regarda avec méfiance , "Je ne peux pas décider moi même de cette décision , il vous faut voir l'Hokage."

A sa grande surprise la tête de la jeune femme partit en arrière et celle-ci éclata de rire , faisant tomber la capuche , et dévoilant son visage.

"Vous croyez vraiment que je peux me permettre de prendre tout simplement rendez vous avec votre patron ? Imbécile , je risque gros pour vous aider , faîtes un peu preuve de bon sens !"

Kakashi resta muet.

"Organisez une rencontre , je peux m'approcher de Konoha puisque je suis censé capturer le jinchuuriki."

"Il s'appelle NARUTO." gronda Kakashi.

"Peu importe ! Débrouillez vous pour me permettre de rencontrer Hokage la cinquième." gronda t-elle.

Kakashi l'observa , ses cheveux dans le vents et ses yeux orangés la rendait menaçante et autoritaire.

Kakashi hocha la tête , "Puis je me permettre une question."

La jeune femme le considéra quelque instant avant de lui accorder un sourire.

"Pourquoi faire ça ? Qu'est ce qui vous motive."

La jeune femme sourît dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaite.

"Disons que L'akatsuki n'enrôle pas tout le monde de son plein grès Hattake-san.", elle enchaîna en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Je serais ici tout les soirs à chaque couchés du soleil. Le jour où vous aurez obtenu une rencontre , venez me voir ici."

Kakashi plissa les yeux , comment être certain qu'il ne se faisait pas manipulé , après tout , cette femme était une maître en la matière.

Devinant ses pensées , la bouche de la jeune femme s'étira en un sourire.  
"Je vous aurez déjà tué si c'était le cas , cela va faire un moment que vous avez baissé votre garde."

Kakashi ne répondit pas , et il s'aperçut que oui , ses bras pendaient dans le vide , et que si elle l'avait attaqué il aurait été surpris , et n'aurait sûrement pas eu le temps de se protéger.

Il releva la tête vexé, elle avait disparut.

Quelques jours plus tard alors que le soleil rejoignait l'horizon, la jeune femme entendit un bruit et se retourna vers la lisière de la forêt.

Le copy-nin sortit de la forêt.

"Un clone , je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en moi Hatake." murmura t-elle.

A ce moment précis , Kakashi apparût derrière elle et la transperça à l'aide d'un sabre.  
La jeune femme s'effondra en disparaissant.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous." répliqua le Kakashi.

La Jeune femme réapparut , les joues rouges , les sourcils froncés.

Elle s'était fait avoir.

"Sérieusement , vous aviez l'intention de me tuer ?"

Kakashi sourît face à l'expression de la jeune femme , "Non , je savais que c'était un clone."

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air professionnel malgré sa rage.

"Demain , à l'aube , l'Hokage vous attendra dans son bureau , je vous y accompagnerais , vous avez l'interdiction de vous déplacer dans Konoha seule."

"Parce qu'en plus vous espérez m'imposer des conditions ?"

Le vrai Kakashi apparût alors derrière elle , alors que le clone l'a défiait toujours du regard.

"Demain , à l'aube ici . Vous n'avez plus la main." lui souffla t-il dans l'oreille .

La jeune femme sursauta et dégaina un shuriken.

Le copy nin avait déjà disparut.

Elle laissa tomber le shuriken à terre , et enfonça son poing avec colère dans l'arbre le plus proche. Celui-ci s'écrasa au sol sous la violence de l'impact.

**- - - -**

Kakashi fait les cents pas au bord de la falaise , elle est en retard , il ne sait même pas si elle va venir.

Il a réussi à convaincre Tsunade au retour de sa mission. Participeront à cette rencontre Jiraiya , lui , Gai , Asuma et Shikaku.

La meurtrière ne pourra pas tous les anéantir si ?  
Si , d'après ce qu'il a entendu elle en ai parfaitement capable , mais eux aussi , sont à même de la défier. Ils ont l'avantage du nombre après tout.

Il regarde le paysage devant lui , c'est une jolie vue , il trouve l'endroit apaisant.

"Moi aussi j'aime cette vue." murmure une voix terriblement féminine derrière lui.

Il tourne sa tête vers la gauche , elle est là , assise à coté de lui , les pieds se balançant dans le vide de trahissant sa nervosité.

Assise comme ça elle fait vraiment très jeune.

"Allons y ." murmure t-il.

Il se lève suivit de la jeune femme. Le voyage pour Konoha se fait en silence , il est devant , elle le suit de près , sans sembler fatiguée.

Arrivés devant le village , il s'arrête devant Shikaku et Asuma et se tourne vers la jeune femme.

"Navré ." murmure t-il. Pas l'air Navré le moins du monde.

La jeune femme semble furieuse alors que son regard se dirige vers les menottes que Shikaku tient dans sa main.

"C'est obligatoire , pour les assassins." crache ce dernier.

Quel accueil !

La jeune femme passe les mains derrière son dos , et se retourne tendant ses poignets au shinobi , en signe de coopération.

Shikaku serre les menottes au point que la jeune Kunoichi lui demande de les déserrer. Requête qu'il ignore totalement.  
Kakashi s'approche alors d'elle et lui rabat sa capuche sur la tête.  
Tandis qu'Asuma la dépouille de toutes ses armes.

"J'aimerais les retrouver à mon départ." murmure t-elle.

Le silence plane , elle se doute qu'ils échanges des regards amusés , bien sûr , ils n'ont aucune intention de la laisser partir.

"Elles resteront à l'entrée du village ." marmonne Shikaku un sourire mauvais à la bouche.

Il ne ment pas , il est tellement persuadé qu'elle va croupir dans sa prison le restant de ses jours , qu'il accepte de la renseigner l'imbécile !

"Je ne resterais pas captive quoi qu'il arrive , Nara. Je préfère vous prévenir , je ne resterai pas à Konoha , tout ce que vous pouvez faire en essayant de me retenir , s'est causer des pertes inutiles à votre village."

Shikaku ne répond pas , mais un coup de pieds dans les jambes de la jeune femme,lui fait clairement comprendre qu'elle doit avancer.

Le cortège s'avance jusqu'au Bureau de l'Hokage. Après avoir monté les escaliers , ils s'arrêtent devant la grande porte.

"Entrez !" lance la voix de Tsunade.

La jeune femme se sent alors poussée en avant , et arrive à distinguer la lumière de la pièce. Elle se sent entourée , et distingue plusieurs chakra assez puissant. Elle n'a vraiment pas intérêt à merder sur ce coup là.

"Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrez Godaime." murmure la jeune femme , relevant sa capuche laissant son visage à découvert ,et élevant ses bras vers Tsunade en un geste qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amical.

Les Ninjas autours d'elle lui sautent-dessus, et sont retenus par une espèce de plaque de chakra qui apparaît pour protéger la jeune femme.

Shikaku reste abasourdi , les menottes reposent par terre à l'entrée du bureau. Il semblerait que la jeune femme n'est eu aucun mal à s'en débarrasser.

"Je vois que je ne vous inspire pas confiance." murmure la jeune femme en observant les ninjas à l'extérieur du bouclier .

"Je vais les libérez , qu'ils ne me sautent pas dessus , s'il vous plaît." demande t-elle , se retournant vivement vers Tsunade , libre de ses gestes.

Tsunade , immobile depuis le début mais se préparant à l'attaque, hoche la tête et donne l'ordre à ses protecteurs de ne pas attaquer.

La jeune femme sourît alors que tout les shinobi se résigne à ne pas l'achever , et relâche alors son emprise , laissant Jiraiya, Shizune , Kakashi , Asuma , Shikaku et les conseillers libres de leurs mouvements.

"Très bien." ajoute la jeune femme d'une voix enjouée , "Le copy-nin vous a t-il expliqué la raison de ma venue ici ?" demande t-elle en se frottant les mains.

"Vous voulez sûrement parler de Kakashi ?" demande Tsunade.

"Le nom m'importe peu , qu'elle est cette manie que vous avez à vous offusquer dès que l'on n'appelle pas un des vôtres par son nom ?" demande t-elle agacée.

Asuma s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche , et déjà elle se tourne vers lui , "Il me semble ne pas avoir protesté quand vous m'avez appelée "assassin" Sarutobi."

"Bien , ça suffit ." Demande Tsunade. " Soka , Kakashi m'a expliqué la raison de votre venue , mais je souhaite cependant entendre clairement ce que vous voulez de votre bouche."

Pas de quiproquo possible songe la jeune femme , Tsunade est intelligente.

"Pour commencer , ce n'est pas exactement ce que JE veux , en vérité ,c'est pour défendre votre village et vous permettre une plus grande facilité , et une plus grande marge de manœuvre à ..." commence t-elle à expliquer

"Aller droit au but Soka de L'akatsuki , vous ne m'aurais pas avec votre baratin." Gronde Jiraiya.

Soka sourît. "Ne pas sous estimer les sanins de Konoha , on m'avait prévenu." murmure t-elle , s'attirant les foudres des shinobis présents.

Sentant les regards noirs se poser sur elle , elle commence alors son récit.

"Je souhaite protéger votre jinchuuriki."

Tsunade hoche la tête , et Jiraiya s'enflamme. "Il s'appelle Nar.."

"PEU IMPORTE." gronde la jeune femme.

"Je suis censée le ramener à l'Akatsuki dans peu de temps. Je vous suggère donc de coopérer avec moi , pour le sauver."

"Si vous espérer partir avec Naruto , j'espère que vous êtes assez intelligente pour savoir que nous ne vous laisserons pas faire." murmura Tsunade.

"Je suis intelligente Tsunade." dit-elle en gratifiant l'Hokage d'un large sourire hypocrite.

"Je ne souhaite pas m'encombrer de ce jinchuuriki , je vous laisse la tâche de vous occuper de lui. Il sera un poids pour moi lors de ma fuite."

"Fuite ?"

"Oui , L'akatsuki à pour projet de détruire le village dès que le jinchuuriki de kyuubi aura été attrapé. C'est moi qui suis chargée de le capturer , inutile de vous précisez que je peux le faire aisément. Aussi l'Akatsuki a prévu l'attaque pour très bientôt."

La jeune femme reprit son souffle.

"En simulant la disparition de votre jinchuuriki , vous pouvez manipuler l'Akatsuki en lui faisant croire que j'ai fui avec le jinchuuriki pour mes projets personnels. Ils partiront à ma recherche. Tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas retrouvée , ils ne vous attaqueront pas."

"Vous parlez de simulation de disparition ?" demanda Asuma

"Faîtes le passer comme capturé , comme mort , peu m'importe."

Tsunade , Asuma et Kakashi restèrent songeurs , Jiraiya se retourna vers Shikaku , le plus malin et le plus amène à sentir la magouille , du groupe.

"Quelles sont vos motivations" demanda Shikaku suspicieux , croisant ses mains devant lui.

"Personnelles. Je veux dissoudre l'Akatsuki."

"Comment ?"

"Je veux la vaincre."

"La vaincre signifie votre mort." lâcha t-il , certain d'avoir piéger la jeune femme à son propre jeu.

"Ce n'est pas un problème." déclare la jeune femme." Le jinchuuriki est ma priorité , vous devez le caché."

Les conseillers , muets jusqu'alors décidèrent de se manifester.

"On ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi Godaime , c'est une honte , Yakeo Soka est connue pour être manipulatrice déloyale et lâche , qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?"

"C'est une meurtrière , elle ne savait pas marcher qu'elle avait déjà anéantie toute sa famille , on ne peut pas faire confiance à ses ennemis , on peut encore moins lui faire confiance à elle."

Soka resta songeuse à écouter les deux vieillards l'incendier.

Tsunade leva la tête vers elle.

"Combien de temps restera t-il caché ?"

"Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près à affronter les membres de l'akatsuki , où jusqu'à ma mort , si ils m'attrapent avant."

"Combien de temps arriverez vous à fuir ?" demanda Jiraiya

"Si je ne suis pas sans cesse importunée par vos équipes , et si le jinchuuriki ne se trouve pas dans mes pattes , je suppose que je peux fuir indéfiniment , en bonus je peux même vous offrir des compte rendus." Sourît t-elle.

Tsunade réfléchit intensément et se tourne à droite vers Jiraiya et Kakashi.

Les deux semblent approuver. Elle se tourne alors vers ses deux conseillers qui eux sont près à tuer cette criminelle de classe S.

"Très bien , j'accepte." lâche Tsunade.

Soka sourît , "Très bien , dans ce cas permettez moi de me retirer , plus tôt je partirais , plus grandes seront mes chances de réussite , prenez bien soin du jinchuuriki."

La jeune femme s'avança vers Tsunade et lui tendit la main.

La main tendue dans le vide , s'abaissa finalement.

"Vous restez une criminelle de rang S , membre de l'Akastuki , assassins de villages entiers." murmura Jiraiya , expliquant l'absence de geste de l' Hokage.

Soka sourît froidement , rien ne semblait l'atteindre. "Bien" murmura t-elle en se frottant les mains.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et Shikaku lui barra le chemin.

"Yaeko Soka , vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de plus d'un milliers de villageois innocent.."

"Ça suffit , Nara , je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller pourrir dans tes geôles ."

La jeune fille , passablement énervée se retourna vers Kakashi.

"Hatake , Prochaine Aube."

Elle mit sa capuche et sauta par la fenêtre . Elle disparut dans sa chute.

* * *

Une Reviews pour la suite s'il vous plaît :)


	3. Le frigo est dans la cuisine

Bon c'est un peu court , mais je ne peux pas retrancher le texte comme je le veux sinon vous ne comprendez plus rien ! Je poste la suite tout de suite.

_

* * *

_

_un Mois plus tard_

Kakashi dormait , le conseil et Tsunade lui avait interdit de rentrer en contact à nouveau avec Soka.

Naruto était partit au Mont Myouboku , apprendre notamment le mode Ermite.

Kakashi se sentit secoué , il remua légèrement et se rendormit.  
Il se réveilla finalement en sursaut.

Soka , était assise sur son lit entre ses jambes , et observait la pluie à travers la fenêtre.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ?" murmura t-il cherchant un Kunai sous son oreiller.

La jeune femme se retourna et lui tendit son arme.  
"C'est ça que vous cherchais ?"  
Kakashi prit l'arme qui semblait plus tranchante et plus propre.

"Je serais venue avec l'intention de vous tuer , vous seriez déjà mort." marmonna t-elle, lasse de se répéter.

"Que faîtes vous ici dans ce cas ?"

"Je viens prendre des nouvelles du fameux jinchuuriki." dit elle en souriant "J'ai appris que vous ne pouviez pas vous rendre à notre point de rendez vous , ordre de l'Hokage, alors, J'ai préférée venir moi-même lorsque j'en aurais envie."

Kakashi réfléchit , comment savais t-elle qu'il avait reçu l'interdiction de la revoir ?

"Je suis restée à Konoha _-en particulier sous la fenêtre de l'hokage_- , un peu plus longtemps que prévu." répondit t-elle.

"Naruto est en sécurité." déclara t-il.

La jeune Kunoichi sembla soulagée.

"Et vous ?"

La jeune femme le regarda étonnée , "Moi ?"

"Comment se déroule votre fuite ?"

Soka sourîtfalttée qu'il lui demande , "Ils me cherchent , lors de la dernière conférence , j'ai bluffé en annonçant que je détenais le jinchuuriki ... Cela ne leurs a pas plu , ils savent rester polis , mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne me retrouvent pas vivante. Ils sont sur mes traces."

Kakashi sourît.

"Hatake , je peux vous demander une faveur ?" demanda t-elle hésitante.

Kakashi hocha la tête "Je vous écoute."

"Je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours."

"Le frigo est au fond de la cuisine ." Marmonna t-il.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa et il la suivit du regard.

Il se rendit ensuite à la cuisine pour la surveiller.

"Vous autre de Konoha n'accordait pas la confiance aussi facilement ." marmonna t-elle entre deux bouchées de pain , "Mais en même temps vous êtes un des villages les plus puissants. C'est peut-être même grâce à votre méfiance que vous êtes si puissants."

Kakashi ne répondit pas.  
Il l'observa manger et commenter le mode de vie des ninjas du village caché de la feuille puis disparaître en fumée.

* * *

Ca vous plaît ?


	4. L'éternel recommencement

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Kakashi dormait dans un sommeil agité , il bougea quand soudain apparût une jeune femme dans son sommeil. Une jeune femme vêtu d'un long vêtement noir parcourut de nuages rouge.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'approchait , il était près du sien maintenant.

La jeune femme ouvrit sa bouche délicate.

_" A l'aube , devant le lac Hatake."_

La jeune femme sourît de son sourire si caractéristique , et l'embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut horriblement frustré de ne pas avoir vu la suite.

Réalisant à ce qu'il pensait , il s'énerva et refusa d'avouer que son inconscient rêvait de la jeune femme à peu près toutes les nuits.

Il regarda par la fenêtre , le soleil pointait le bout de son nez.

_"A l'Aube devant le lac Hatake."_

Quasiment certain qu'il la trouverait là-bas , il disparut dans un pop de fumée.

**- - - -**

Le lac présent au-dessous du village _ -dans la plaine où s'était déroulé les combats des temps anciens-_ était un terrain désert et maudit. Trop de sang avait coulé là-bas et les villageois n'aimaient pas cet endroit , jusqu'à y inventer des légendes.

Arrivé sur le bord boueux du lac , il s'immobilisa.

Elle était là , contemplant les vagues au sommet d'un rocher.  
Il grimpa et arriva derrière elle.  
"Je n'étais pas sûre que vous compreniez le message " dit elle.

Elle semblait pensive et son si joli sourire avait déserté son visage.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle tentant le tout pour le tout .

Elle le regarda étonnée , et fit une ébauche de sourire.

"Vous avez moins peur." dit-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Kakashi se retourna pour fixer les vagues , "Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?"

Il s'attendait au plus grave , à ce qu'elle lui annonce qu'ils allaient la retrouver , où qu'ils savaient où se trouvait Naruto.

"C'est mon Anniversaire." murmura t-elle.

Kakashi la regarda incrédule.

"Vous êtes la seule personne que je côtoie depuis 6 mois ." , murmura t-elle.

"J'ai beau être une criminelle , mentalement dérangée qui a achevé toute sa famille à l'âge de quatre ans , et anéanti deux villages d'un claquement de doigt , il n'en reste que je suis quand même et toujours un être humain."

Kakashi l'observa horrifié qu'elle lui avoue ses crimes sans états d'âme.

"C'est vrai alors , vous avez vraiment tué toute votre famille ?" demanda t-il , la curiosité et le dégout l'emportant sur la méfiance , "Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe."

"La plupart des histoires que vous entendrez sur moi , Hatake , seront des mythes. Je n'ai pas tué ma famille à l'âge de quatre ans, pas moins que certains pensent que j'ai rasé deux villages d'un claquement de doigt , ses histoires sont inventés. Elles se basent sur des faits réels certes et sont porteuses de la vérité_ -je ne suis pas dans le bingobook pour rien après tout-_ , mais sont complètement exagérée."

"Quand à ce qui est de ma santé mentale , elle se porterait sûrement mieux , si je n'étais pas accusée de ses sottises constamment." ajouta t-elle , "Vous savez que la plupart des criminels ne l'étaient pas avant que la population les considères comme tels. C'est la société qui transforme tout et pousse les gens à commettre l'irréparable."

Il la regarda alors qu'un sourire triste s'étirait sur son visage.

"Aujourd'hui j'ai vingt ans , et je suis déjà fatiguée de vivre , j'ai passé ma vie à courir et à échapper aux autorités. J'ai beau être fatiguée je ne pourrai pas me rendre , c'est ça qui me pousse à vivre ." murmura t-elle , " La liberté , ne pas être rattaché à un village et à des ordres , c'est ça aussi qui me pousse à m'éloigner de l'Akastuki aussi. Ils m'ont forcé à les rejoindre , Deidara n'a pas non plus eu trop le choix , mais lui à le sens de l'honneur . C'est pour ça qu'il ne les trahira pas. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. L'akatsuki a misé sur ma haine de la société et des gens, certaine que je ne la trahirai pas. Voilà quelque chose qui est vrai sur ce qu'on raconte sur moi , je ne combat pas loyalement."

Après un long moment de silence , elle se tourna vers Kakashi et reprit la parole.

"Je vous aimes bien Hatake , j'ai confiance en vous , je peux parler tranquillement , de plus comme vous ne répondez généralement pas, je ne suis jamais contredite."

Kakashi la regarda , bien qu'il sache que la spécialité de cette femme soit la manipulation , il ne put que se sentir touché par ses mots.

"Joyeux anniversaire." dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme sourît enfin. et cala sa tête de façon naturelle dans le cou du ninja. Tout en observant les vagues

"Joyeux Anniversaire copy-nin."

Kakashi fut agréablement surpris , elle était bien informée cette jeune criminelle.

Sa curiosité attisée , il lui demanda d'où tenait t-elle ses informations.

"Il existe une certaine solidarité chez les criminels , peu importe les nations , nous sommes tous rejetés et en fuite , on ne peut qu'aider quelqu'un qui est dans la même poisse que nous. C'est Zabuza qui répertoriait tout les ninjas susceptibles de le battre qui m'a échangeait la copie de son carnet contre mon aide."

Kakashi soupira se rappelant le criminel et Aku qu'il avait rencontré auparavant.

"J'ai d'ailleurs appris sa mort , par votre main."

Kakashi ne répondit pas et laissa sa tête se reposer contre celle de la jeune femme. Il resta muet face aux vagues déchirantes qui s'abattaient avec hargne sur les rochers , sans jamais renoncer.

_L'éternel recommencement._

* * *

**Je ne remmetrai pas la suite sans avoir eu ne serais-ce que deux ou trois reviews , que je sâche si vous lisez , si ça vous plaît ! :)**

**Bisous Bisous**


	5. Deidara ou comment j'te dit de la fermer

Hop encore un petit pour le plaisir !

* * *

Depuis ce jour , Kakashi recroisat plusieurs fois Soka. Et développa avec elle une relation très spéciale.

Ce soir là , il l'a retrouva lovée dans ses draps , sur son lit. Ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'elle dormait ici .

Il la secoua un peu.

"Soka , SOKA réveille toi !"

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux , elle tremblait , et devait sûrement faire un mauvais rêve.

Elle regarda autour d'elle est compris , à l'air furieux de Kakashi qu'elle avait merdé.

"Excuse Hatake , j'avais pas prévu que je m'endormirai."

Kakashi la fusilla du regard , "Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu fais ça , t'imagine si quelqu'un te retrouve chez moi ? T'as beau t'en foutre , moi je n'ai aucune envie d'être bannie de Konoha pour traîtrise." s'écria t-il.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla , "Imagine que quelqu'un soit rentré pendant mon absence , t'as remarqué comme tu dormais , tu ne l'aurais même pas entendu arriver !"

Soka hocha la tête , "Ton lit est confortable ." marmonna t-elle en guise d'excuse.

Kakashi sourît et s'assit à coté d'elle appuyé contre le mur. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux , quelle sueur froide !

"Alors ?" demanda t-il, sachant qu'elle n'était pas venue ici pour rien.

"Ils se sont séparés , Pain et Konan sont partis je ne sais où , Kisame et Itachi cherchent Sasuke , vous avez éliminez Kakuzu et Hinan." murmura t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

Devant le peu de réaction de son hôte elle se plaça sur ses genoux comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Son instinct de Féline sûrement.

"C'est une trop bonne nouvelle ! Tu pourrais être content pour moi , je passe de neuf poursuivants , à trois . Mes chance de m'en sortir vivante sont quasiment triplés !! Il y a un nouveau qui nous a rejoint puisque vous avez vaincu Sasori , Tobi il s'appelle , je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut."

Kakashi sourît , mais il aurait aimé lui annoncer lui-même qu'ils avaient anéanti Kakuzu et Hinan.

"Dit ?"

Kakashi la regarde attendant la question qui va suivre.

"Ça t'ennuie que je reste pour la nuit ?"

Kakashi ne peut pas refuser , encore une fois il va céder , mettant le village et son rang en danger , encore une fois elle va vider son frigo et salir son appartement.

Malgré ça , il cède parce qu'il n'arrive pas à lui dire non , et hoche la tête. Il apprécie sa compagnie.

**- - - -**

Kakashi rentre chez lui , cela va faire plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez , il se demande si ce n'est pas un mauvais présage.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK**

Ils sont tout les deux assis devant le lac contemplant le lac , elle a posé sa tête sur ses jambes et le regarde avec sérieux.

"Tu es ce qui s'appelle mon agent de liaison." , murmure t-elle

" Quel ton solennel , Tu peux répéter ?"

Elle soupire.

"Ben c'est toi qui sera le premier à savoir si j'ai échoué."

"Et comment je le saurais ?"

"J'espère que le jour où je ne viendrais plus , tu te poseras des questions Hatake !" répondit-elle offusquée.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Ce soir là , elle avait ensuite ajouté qu'il devrait prévenir Godaime de sa mort , et elle lui avait passé plusieurs tuyaux pour faire passer sa "trahison" comme une mission périlleuse et secrète nécessaire pour sauver le village. Elle voulait presque lui construire un discours qui l'aurait hisser au rang d'héros , mais il avait refusé poliment.

Kakashi commençait à se faire du souci maintenant .

Il s'endormit en songeant que si elle ne venait pas de la semaine prochaine , il avertirait Tsunade.

Il fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par un éclair.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Soka venait d'apparaître sur son tapis , les mains recouvertent de sang et gémissant de douleur.

Il l'observa dans la pénombre "Soka ?" C'est toi ?"

Il observa la jeune femme qui poussa un sanglot étouffé , déchirant , sa main plaquée sur ses lèvres.

Il l'a prit contre lui et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait toute les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir.

Il l'interrogea du regard jugeant que les mots ne servirait sûrement pas à grand chose.

La jeune femme se calma et leva la tête inspirant un grand coup avant de laisser sa peine éclatée.

"Deidara est mort."

"Il s'est suicidé." dit-elle , meurtrie au plus profond d'elle même.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler , elle les essuya brièvement , "Tobi ... le type qui était avec lui , il est sacrément fort , plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître , je crois qu'il m'a vu , et j'ai peur qu'il est tout découvert." sanglota t-elle.

Kakashi l'enlaça et la berça doucement , attendant qu'elle se calme.

Une fois apaisée , elle reprit la parole.  
"Je ne pensait pas que Deidara abandonnerai l'Akatsuki." , "Il a finalement trouvé un bon compromis entre l'abandon et la lâcheté , on peut même dire qu'il est mort pour l'organisation."

Kakashi regarda ce petit bout de femme effondrée , elle se ressaisit et se laissa bercer contre son torse.

Kakashi se réveilla sur son tapis le lendemain seul, la jeune femme ayant disparue dans la nuitg noire.

**- - - -**

La semaine d'après , Kakashi reçut la visite de la jeune femme.

Il rentra chez lui et elle se matérialisa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Intérieurement il soupira de soulagement , il avait craint pour la vie de la jeune femme qui s'était pensée découverte par ce "Tobi."

"J'ai cherché le corps de Deidara ."

Kakashi occupait à ouvrir une boîte avec à l'interieur de quoi manger , l'écouta attentivement.

"Je ne l'ai pas retrouvée , je vais y retourner , j'aimerais tellement faire un geste pour lui ..."

La boîte que Kakashi tenait entre ses mains lui échappa , s'écrasant contre le mur , interrompant Soka.

"Ne me dit pas que tu veux faire un geste pour ce type."

Soka ne comprenant pas la réaction de Kakashi se vexa.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? "

"Parce que je trouve ça un peu trop inutile , un peu trop dangereux , et un peu trop inapproprié."

"Inutile ? Inapproprié ? Je suis dans le bingobook donc je ne peux pas rendre hommage aux gens que j'aime , c'est ça ?"

"Non , tu n'as pas compris."

"Non je n'ai pas compris." lâcha t-elle sans voix.

"C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de chercher Deidara dans les décombres , la semaine dernière encore tu m'expliquais que Tobi semblait plus dangereux que ce qu'il laissait paraître !" explosa t-il.

"Et alors , que vient t-il faire dans la conversation celui-là ?"

"Tu ne peux pas te laisser porter par les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour Deidara , alors que tu fuis son coéquipier. Il va jouer sur ça , ce type , c'est à prévoir."

"Mais de quels sentiments parles tu ? Et qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire que je cherche la dépouille de Deidara , ose me dire que tu n'iras pas chercher ton ami dans les décombres si cela arriv..."

"TAIS-TOI !"

Soka sursaute face à la fureur qui éclaire désormais l'œil de son interlocuteur. Elle a apparemment déniché un point sensible.

Il s'était levé brutalement et semblait avoir du mal à retrouver son sang froid.

"Tu ... tu dois te focaliser sur les gens encore vivants , laisse les morts où ils sont." s'efforça t-il de dire. accompagnant ses paroles de fébriles gestes de mains.

"Et sur qui veux tu que je me focalise ?" s'écria t-elle , Aussi énervée que lui à présent. "Toi ? Le Jinchuuriki ? Qui me rendra la pareille ? Deidara lui l'aurait fait , et il est MORT. J'étais comme lui , je pouvais compt...."

Kakashi plaqua sa main sur le bouche de la jeune fille.

"Je t'ai dit de la fermer."

La jeune femme eu un excès de colère , après s'être débattue contre le copy-nin , elle réussit enfin à le retourneret le faire tomber par terre.

"Et de quel droit tu te permet de m'ordonner de me taire ? Et si je ne veux pas me taire ? Qu'est ce que vous avez vous autres de Konoha à vouloir imposer à tous votre façon de penser et vos idées ? Que va t-il se passer si je refuse de t'obéir ? Tu vas me tuer , comme ton peuple à toujours anéantis ceux qui s'opposaient à ses manières ?"

Kakashi la regarda , le choc de sa chute lui laissant le souffle coupé , elle n'y étais pas allée la main morte , et ses yeux brûlaient de colère au dessus de lui.

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire qui te fasse réagir à ce point , mais si tu crois que je vais me soumettre à ton bon vouloir tu te trompes Hatake."

Elle le lâcha et s'avança vers la fenêtre , terrifiante dans sa veste de l'Akatsuki.

"Je vais chercher Deidara , lui au moins me comprenais."

Elle disparut , laissant l'argenté seul , écroulé sur son tapis , passablement énervé.

* * *

Ca me ferais vraiment rager de rester sur une fin de chapitre comme ça , si j'étais lectrice . J'hésite à mettre la suite , j'ai pas envie de tout vous mettre d'un coup , mais ça c'est vraiment sadique ^^. En espérant que vous appréciez :)


	6. Kakashi aujourd'hui je te vaincrais !

Non , c'est beaucoup trop sadique , je vous met la suite :)

* * *

Après trois mois de silence radio , Kakashi commença à se poser des questions.

La jeune femme réapparu dans le courant du quatrième mois dans un de ses rêves .  
Comme la dernière fois que cela s'était produit , Kakashi sentit la jeune femme réelle , et pas une simple copie venue directement de son imagination.

"Je suis désolée ." murmurait t-elle

Kakashi bougea dans son sommeil , et Soka sursauta , elle était en ce moment même , accroupie sur le torse endormi du jeune homme dans une position qui pouvait prêter à confusion , des fils vert de chakra reliant sa main aux tempes du jeune homme. Elle était en train de lui transmettre un message par le biais d'un jutsu de son cru. Ensuite elle filerai , promis.

Le jeune homme remua encore , et une main ferme agrippa le poignet de la jeune femme , surprise , celle-ci tenta de se détacher et de fuir mais Kakashi ouvrit les yeux et l'attrapa alors brutalement.

Il avait réussi à se réveiller.

"J'étais certain que tu ne pouvais pas me contrôler à distance." siffla t-il

Honteuse , la jeune femme se dégagea , massant ses poignets malmenés et le fusilla du regard.

"T'as quand même un sale caractère , tu viens t'excuser , et tu me fusilles du regard la minute d'après."

Le silence s'installa alors , pesant.

Soka , estimant qu'elle s'était assez excusée , releva la tête .

Comprenant qu'elle attendait elle aussi des explications , Kakashi prit la parole :  
"Je n'aurai pas dû sous-estimer tes sentiments pour Deidara , mais avoues que tu as pris la mouche un peu vite."

La jeune femme hocha la tête , "Oui tu n'aurais pas dû."

Le silence s'installa encore une fois dans la pièce , Kakashi se redressa , la jeune femme campant toujours assise sur son ventre.

"Tu l'aimais c'est ça ?"

La question sortit de sa bouche avant même qu'il y réfléchisse , et il se sentit alors idiot. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser de son manque de tact quand la réponse fusa , aussi spontanément que sa question.

"Non , pourquoi ça ?"

Une vague de chaleur et de soulagement inattendue submergea le jeune homme.

Abandonnant face à l'air ahuri de l'argenté , Soka se rappela qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'elle venait de le réveiller.

"Bonne fin de nuit."

Kakashi essaya de l'attraper , mais ses mains se refermèrent dans le vide.

* * *

Soka passa Noël chez Kakashi , elle lui avoua que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle fêtait une telle chose , et il prît le temps de lui expliquer en quoi "Noël" consistait.

Kakashi mangea et l'attendit . Elle arriva , les traits tirés par la fatigue , mais souriante.

"Je te passe les infos du jour , c'est consternant , ils ont complètement condamné ma présence aux conférences , et je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent tous."

Kakashi grimaça. _Joyeux noël._

La jeune femme plissa le nez et sourît en marmonnant qu'elle avait plutôt faim , et que ça sentait plutôt bon.

Kakashi tira la chaise devant lui , lui désignant sa place , et servit une assiette.

Il se retourna en entendant un bruit sourd.

Un paquet mal emballé et d'une propreté douteuse trônait sur sa table.

"Ah oui , ça c'est ton cadeau de noël."

Devant l'air surpris de son hôte , la jeune femme grimaça , peu sûre d'elle.

"Tu ne m'avais pas expliqué qu'à Noël on se faisait des cadeaux ?"

Kakashi sourît , à vrai dire il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle prenne cette tradition au sérieux.

La jeune femme s'assit et dévora sans plus de cérémonie son repas.

L'argenté n'eut pas le cœur à lui parler de ce qui le préoccupait. Il s'assit en face d'elle.  
La bouche pleine , la jeune femme poussa le petit paquet vers le jeune homme.

"cadeau , cha chinifie que tu dois l'ouvrir."

Kakashi sourît et sortit de sa poche un petit paquet à son tour.  
il le fit glisser le long de la table , et la jeune femme l'attrapa d'un geste sec.

Elle termina de manger et , sous l'œil de Kakashi commença à l'ouvrir.

Kakashi s'occupa de son paquet , il avait jugeait plus poli d'attendre qu'elle est finit de manger.  
"On s'en fout de la politesse Hatake , dans quel monde tu vis , on n'est plus au Moyen âge !" , avait t-elle répliqué.  
Jugeant à sa manière de manger , Kakashi conclut que non , ils ne vivaient sûrement pas dans le même monde.

Elle sourît en ouvrant la petite boîte et son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu.

Kakashi qui l'observait du coin de l'œil ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi elle était déçue.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?" murmura t-elle , la déception peinte sur son visage.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" s'étonna t-il.

Elle soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise , le visage dans le vide.

"Tu es très mauvais acteur, Hatake , je te préviens pour quand tu seras marié et que tu rentreras trop tard le soir."

Il sentit la colère montait dans les yeux de la jeune fille , et il attendit calmement ce qui allait venir inévitablement : l'explosion.

"Franchement Hatake , tu me croit vraiment débile au point de ne pas remarquer le jutsu que tu as posé sur ce pendentif ?" s'écria t-elle en se levant.

Kakashi la regarda se passer les mains dans les cheveux, visiblement agacée et exaspérée.  
Il avait placé dans le pendentif un jutsu -le même que Minato précédemment- afin de savoir lorsque la jeune femme serait en danger.

"Oh , je suis déçue. C'est toujours comme ça quand tu te lie avec quelqu'un ? Es tu forcément déçu dans une relation ?"

Kakashi ne bougea pas malgré qu'il soit flatté du _"Tu te lie avec quelqu'un."_ , après tout il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à terre comme la fois précédente.

"Je veux pouvoir t'aider si tu es en difficulté, c'est ça mon cadeau de noël." dit-il d'une voix plate.

La jeune femme , dos à lui ne se retourna pas. Au contraire elle se figea .

Elle aimait beaucoup cet homme , mais ce cadeau dépassait leurs simple accord , s'il commençait à craindre pour sa vie , tout aller déraper.

"Ne demande pas l'impossible au destin Hatake , ne t'attache pas à moi." dit t-elle dans un souffle.

Kakashi baissa les yeux face au petit paquet devant lui , c'était quoi ça alors si ce n'était pas une preuve d'attachement?

La jeune femme monta la petite boîte à ses yeux , "C'est vraiment un très joli cadeau , merci." murmura t-elle. Elle serra la petite boîte contre elle et se retourna pour se rassoir comme si de rien n'était.

Voyant qu'elle tenter d'évacuer le froid qu'avait déclenché sa réaction , il décida de faire un effort lui aussi , et commença à ouvrir le paquet devant lui.

Un Wakizashi (en quelque sorte un sabre miniature , équivalent de notre poignard) forgé et magnifique trônait entre ses mains.

"C'est beau ." murmura t-il

La jeune femme sourît , "Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir , j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés à l'obtenir."

Ne préférant pas savoir comment la jeune femme se l'était approprié , Kakashi prit l'assiette de la jeune femme et la plaça dans l'évier. Il se retourna et l'observa , elle tentait d'accrocher le pendentif à son cou.

Elle semblait galérer la malheureuse.

Kakashi lâcha un rire et s'approcha d'elle. Vexée celle-ci recula , argumentant qu'elle savait très bien s'y prendre.

Le jeune homme râla agacé, et lui prit le pendentif des mains.

"Laisse moi faire , C'est moi qui fait ça." dit t-il passant derrière elle.

La jeune femme releva sa masse épaisse de cheveux laissant sa nuque à porter de vue.  
Une terrible cicatrice y figuré ; écrit en grosse lettres sur sa peau pâle , le mot "**TRAITRE**".

Kakashi eu un mouvement de recul avant d'attacher le pendentif.

"Le tatouage ..." commença t-il

"Souvenirs des geôles d'Iwa no Kuni."

Kakashi hocha la tête alors que la jeune femme se retournait.

Elle n'aimait pas ce regard qu'il posait sur elle , ça la rendait mal à l'aise , pour la simple et bonne raison que cette attirance évidente qu'il éprouvait commençait doucement à devenir réciproque.

La jeune femme passa sa main sur la chaîne qui ornait son cou , et Kakashi saisit le pendentif , sentant la jeune femme se tendre et se préparer à une éventuelle attaque.

"Il te vas très bien." murmura t-il les yeux rivés sur le décolleté de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci passa outre et observa elle aussi la fine chaîne argent , et le petit pendentif : la feuille stylisée de Konoha.

"Merci." dit-elle reculant pour mettre de la distance entre l'argenté et elle.

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser , mais elle ne voulait pas se blesser elle avant tout . Céder à cette attirance lui nuirait , inévitablement.

**- - - -**

Soka regardait la lune à travers la vitre. Elle avait passé de loin la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie avec le jeune homme. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre , elle avait posé sa tête contre celle du shinobi , et faisait passer ses mains dans le dos musclé de l'argenté de bas en haut dans un rythme régulier. Il ne bougeait pas , mais elle savait qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant elle.

Elle avait céder face à ses regards fiévreux qu'il n'avait pas cesser de lui adresser , après tout , elle aussi en avait envie, puis c'était Noël.

**- - - -**

Le lendemain , Aucun des deux n'avaient dormis , quand Gai fit irruption dans la chambre du jeune homme.

_"Kakashi , aujourd'hui est le jour où je te vaincrais , relève le défi si tu l'oses !"_

Kakashi se releva rapidement , la jeune femme avait déjà disparut , plus à l'écoute que lui sûrement. Il se laissa retomber dans les couvertures , avec la terrible impression d'avoir été arraché à un merveilleux moment.

**- - - -**

Elle revînt plusieurs fois , pas pour le réveillon parce que ses amis auraient trouvé ça louche qu'il reste seul une fois de plus , puis parce qu'il savait que le concept ne lui plairait pas et qu'elle avait déjà fait assez d'efforts avec noël.


	7. As tu des regrets Soka ?

En février , alors qu'il sortait de sa douche , il la découvrit assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Ravie de te revoir Hatake."

Kakashi la salua d'un banal hochement de tête et sortit de la pièce.

Pour une fois qu'elle avait tenté de se montrer aimable. Lui qui la bassinait sans arrêt avec son sale caractère ! Deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil , Jamais il ne l'avait laissée seule dans une pièce.  
Elle le suivit jusque dans sa chambre , il était dans la salle de bain , elle s'assit dans le lit en attendant son retour.

Il fit son entrée dans la pièce et resta bête à la contemplait.

"Des nouvelles de l'Akatsuki ?" lui demanda t-il d'une voix neutre ( trop neutre par rapport à d'habitude.)

La jeune femme s'étonna , depuis quand lui demandait t-il un compte rendu ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle venait simplement pour le voir et non pas pour lui réciter les dernières progressions de l'Akatsuki.

"Euh , J'imagine que tu as appris la mort d'Itachi par la main de Sasuke."

Kakashi hocha la tête.

"De la mauvais graine , on se demande qui l'a entraîner celui-là."

Kakashi serra son poing

"Relaxe Hatake , je fais de l'humour vois-tu , tu ne m'as pas l'air de bonne humeur."

Kakashi leva sur elle un regard glacial et haussa les épaules.

"Bon , et bien tu peux partir."

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle se leva et passa devant lui. Une fois dos à lui elle ouvrit la bouche.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'oblige à être si froid d'un coup ?"

"Disons que j'ai fait quelques recherches fondées et vérifiées sur ton passé , Histoire de savoir à quoi m'attendre."

La Jeune femme se retrouva devant lui en moins d'une seconde.

"Répète un peu pour voir." lui ordonna t-elle , fulminant de rage.

Kakashi l'observa et éclata , il n'avait pas envie de se plier , il était à même de se battre.

"Tu as assassiné ta famille , et rayé ton village natal de la carte , simplement pour brouiller les pistes sur ton passé." hurla t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

"Comment as tu pu commettre de tels actes uniquement pour te couvrir ?" lui hurla t-il à l'oreille.

Les yeux écarquillés , la jeune femme recula et tenta une feinte sentant le chakra de son collègue bouillonnait et s'éveiller, mais il la rattrapa , la rage et la colère le rendant plus habile et rapide.

La saisissant par la gorge il l'observa se débattre.

La colère le rendait bien trop fort.  
La surprise la rendait bien trop faible.

"Tu as profité de la bonté de l'ex Mizukage , tu as perdu ton combat et il t'as laissé la vie sauve , il t'as relâché après tes premiers crimes et n'a même pas eu le temps de se retourner que tu l'avais déjà tué de sang froid."

"C'est à partir de ce moment que tu as commencer à te fonder ta réputation de traître , comme le montre ton tatouage , qui marque ton passage dans les geôles de Iwa no kuni , sûrement une des seules choses vraies que tu ne m'ai jamais dit !"

"Tu t'es échappée en terrifiant le village et en amadouant tes proies , tu tues dès qu'elles abandonnent leurs méfiance. Tu t'es fait un nom parmi les pires criminels et tu as abusé de leurs confiance les entraînant vers leurs fin."

"Tu as alors brouillé les pistes , réduisant à l'état de poussière , trois et non pas deux villages rempli de civils où tu avais passés ton enfance. Cet acte t'as value le titre de femme à abattre ainsi que la mise à prix de ta tête à plus de yen. "

"Tu as ensuite étais poursuivi et tu as combattu plus de deux armées à la fois , pactisant et manipulant d'autres criminels pour les laisser ensuite à leurs chutes. Tu as ainsi tué plus de 2.000 Ninjas."

"Dont 500 de Konoha." dit-il en un souffle. "Tu me dégoutes."

La jeune femme se débarrassa alors de l'étau de l'homme et se recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce en se massant la gorge.

"Les ninjas me poursuivaient , s'étaient eux ou moi , il fallait bien me défendre , ose dire que tu n'as jamais tué tes ennemis ?" dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Pourquoi avoir tué le Mizukage."

"Il m'aurait tué , je ne lui faisait pas confiance."

Kakashi soupira , exaspéré. Cette femme avait vraiment un problème avec la confiance.

"Tu y était Hatake ? Est ce que tu y étais ? Au lieu de jugez ce dont tu n'as pas étais témoin ! **Comment peux tu me juger** ! J'y étais moi , et j'étais là lorsque le Mizukage a pointé sa lame sur moi , cet homme qui après avoir fait semblant de m'aimer , a détruit tout ce à quoi je tenais , Je l'aimais , et il m'a laissée à demi-morte sur le sol. Les gardes allaient m'attraper , Tuer cet homme que je détestais et qui maltraitait les civils de mon pays m'a permit de créer une diversion qui m'a sauvée la vie."

Kakashi ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi justifiée.

"Et ta famille Soka ? Et ces gens qui vivaient paisiblement loin de la misère de la guerre."

"Le premier village que j'ai détruit et celui dont était originaire le Mizukage de l'époque. Ceux sont eux qui ont détruit mon village."

"Le second Village est mon village natal."  
Kakashi soupira un sourire ironique sur son visage crispé par l'horreur.

"J'étais recherchée ! Les membres des services secrets harcelaient , torturaient les gens de mon village , ils ont arraché un œil à mon sensei, découpé le bras de ma meilleure amie ,et brûlé vivants mes voisins. Je n'ai fait qu'abréger leurs souffrances !"

"Et ta famille."

La jeune femme cracha. "J'ai jamais aimé eu de famille."

elle siffla , les yeux dangereusement allumé par la haine. "Mon père buvait sans pause , pendant que ma mère me fouettait et que mon frère rigoler de me voir en sang. J'aurais tué pour sortir de cet enfer , et c'est ce que j'ai fait. " Elle releva la tête. "Ils ont gâché ma vie à jamais , c'est à cause d'eux que je n'ai plus confiance , à cause d'eux que je suis aussi déloyale , et c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai toujours aussi mal , Les autres civils du village voulaient soit se venger de moi , soit aller mourir , je n'ai fait qu'abréger leurs souffrances."

"Comprends moi , j'étais enragée !"

"Ils s'en seraient sortis."

"En avouant le peu de choses qu'ils savaient ? En mourant de souffrance ? Il était préférable pour moi , que le plus de choses me concernant reste secrètes."

"Et le troisième village ?"

"C'est le village où c'est déroulé ma capture par le village d'Iwa , on a mit les dommages à mon compte."

Kakashi s'assit dévasté par l'horreur que cette femme lui inspirait désormais.

"Je dois dire que je suis déçue , je ne te penser pas du genre à me juger sur mon passé. Encore moins du genre à effectuer des recherches sur moi , Hatake."

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard épris de douleur et de tristesse de la jeune femme.

"Éprouves tu , ne serais-ce qu'un peu de regret ?" lui demanda t-il en fermant les yeux.

"Je continuerais pour le jinchuuriki." murmura t-elle avant de disparaître.


	8. 15 Septembre , bord du lac

Un an s'est écoulé depuis l'affreuse dispute.

Nous sommes désormais le 15 Septembre.

Kakashi apparaît sur le rivage d'un lac. Depuis leurs dispute , elle ne lui as laissé que des mots dissimulés là où lui seul peut les trouver pour l'informer des mouvements de l'Akatsuki.

Le lac est agité et les vagues se brisent contre la roche , laissant l'écume blanche et mousseuse arroser ses pieds.

Il lève les yeux vers le plus haut des rochers et son cœur rate un battement. Il a tellement espéré qu'elle soit là , en cette date précise , que la voir enfin lui semble presque irréel.

Il s'approche alors et deux shiruken le transpercent , touchant ses points vitaux.

Le clone s'écroule avant de disparaître.

"Tu avais l'intention de me tuer ?" demande t-il

Soka sourît , un clone évidemment.

"Je n'y avait pas trop réfléchi , mais maintenant que tu me laisse une seconde chance , je pense que je ne commettrai pas un meurtre aujourd'hui."

Kakashi sourît et s'assoit à ses cotés , au bord de la falaise.

Les pieds de la jeune femme se balancent dangereusement dans le vide , trahissant sa nervosité.

"On va devoir recommencer tout depuis le début ?" demanda t-elle en fixant l'horizon.

"C'est à dire ?"

"Tu ne feras pas avalé que je ne parle pas à un clone en ce moment même , copy-nin."

Le clone sourit et disparut.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Et enfin le vrai Kakashi Hatake , celui qui l'avait tant bléssé dans son égo , prit la parole.

"Je sais pas quoi te dire , je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre avec toi." avoua t-il.

La jeune femme sourit et ferma les yeux , se laissant bercer par les vagues.

"Je te l'ai dit , si je souhaitait ta mort , tu serais déjà enterré depuis longtemps copy-nin."

"Comment être confiant avec toi ?"

"Est-ce-que tu te demandes comment être confiant dans l'avenir parfois Hatake ?"

"Oui , parfois."

"As tu jamais trouvé une réponse ?"

"Non."

"Il y a des choses , dans la vie , dans lesquelles tu te lances , peu importe ta confiance en la chose elle-même. Je crois qu'après c'est une question de confiance en soi."

Kakashi s'assit alors véritablement , à coté d'elle.

"La tradition de l'anniversaire " , expliqua t-il "C'est un peu comme Noël , il faut se faire des cadeaux ." murmura t-il

La jeune femme sourît , et un léger tressautement la parcourut. Signe qu'il la faisait rire. Tout n'étais peut-être pas perdu.

"Je crois qu'on ne vit pas vraiment dans le même monde toi et moi." murmura t-elle.

Kakashi sourît et observa le pendentif toujours accroché au cou de la jeune femme.

"De toute façon je n'ai pas apporté de cadeau." rit-il

"De toute façon , je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux , que ta venue aujourd'hui."

Kakashi sourît flaté et enfin , les yeux de la jeune femme se détachèrent de l'horizon pour se poser sur lui.

Son regard eut l'effet d'une brûlure et le cœur du jeune homme s'enflamma.

"Tu commençais à me manquer sérieusement , copy-nin."

"Ça va faire des mois que mon frigo ne désemplit pas , je commençais presque à m'y habituer." dit-il avec un faux soupir.

La jeune femme dévoila ses dents en souriant , et senti la main de l'argenté se poser sur la sienne.

Elle ne broncha pas , même lorsque son cœur rata un battement. Elle savait que cette situation tournait mal , mais son cerveau était incapable de fonctionner correctement , le copy-nin dans les parages.

"Joyeux anniversaire." dit-elle , brisant le silence glacial. "Moi non plus je n'ai pas de cadeau."

Le jeune homme regarda alors l'horizon , et sa main serra légèrement plus celle de la jeune femme. Les contacts physique avec cette jeune femme étaient trop rares pour être négligés.

"C'est déjà un beau cadeau."


	9. Objctf : Vider l'eau chaude de Konoha !

Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard , je vous poste la suite tout de suite après ! Bonnes fêtes tout le monde , et bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette relation si spéciale se développa , reprenant là où ils l'avaient tout deux laissée.

"Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Naruto , mais il est toujours en sécurité d'après Tsunade."

Il a l'impression qu'elle ne l'écoute pas , elle semble en effet bien occupée par son bol de nouilles instantanées.

"Ce truc là est délichieux." dit-elle en avalant une bouchée.

"Tu te nourris de temps en temps , où je suis ton fournisseur officiel ?" demanda t-il en observant les cinq boîtes d'Ichiraku vide débordant de sa poubelle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas , trop occupée , oui.

"Et toi , de ton coté ?"

La jeune femme grimaça.

"Tobi semble bien plus fort que ce que je pensais , il me cherche maintenant qu'il a mis la main sur Sasuke , mais je crois qu'il a des doutes."

"Des doutes ?"

Elle avala , et poursuivit , "Oui , je pense qu'il sait que je ne trimballe pas le jinchuuriki avec moi. Il semble me connaître mieux que je ne le connais. De plus je suis persuadée que ce type est quelqu'un d'important , quelqu'un de plutôt fort même. Ce n'est pas normal que Sasuke soit rentré dans l'Akatsuki , Tobi -et je mettrai ma main au feu que ce n'est pas son vrai prénom- l'a sûrement manipulé."

Kakashi l'écouta avec sérieux , après tout , la pro de la manipulation , c'était bien elle. De plus , Jiraiya lui avait tenu des propos semblables récemment.

"Je crois que si je meurt , ça sera de sa main." murmure t-elle les baguettes en l'air , en pleine réflexion.

Le visage de Kakashi se durcit face au ton désinvolte de la jeune femme.  
"Fait attention à toi tu veux ?"

La jeune femme préféra ignorer sa remarque , elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher à lui , envisager un futur , dans sa situation et dans son monde , s'est impossible. Elle le lui avait clairement fait comprendre bien des fois , mais l'argenté ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer.

Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait utiliser sa douche.

"Je vais finir par te faire payer la moitié du loyer." cria t-il de la cuisine , alors qu'elle faisait déjà couler les robinets d'eau chaude à puissance maximum.

**- - - -**

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et le trouva assis sur son lit contre le mur entrain de lire un des Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ben c'est du joli de lire ça." rigola t-elle.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé.

"Dit le si j'te gêne." murmura la jeune femme avec exaspération.

Ne voyant aucune réaction dissimulé derrière le masque , la jeune femme s'allongea , posant sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme.

"Tu me gênes ." murmura t-il

Vexée la jeune femme se releva brutalement et le fusilla du regard.

- - - -

Après s'être tournée , tournée , et retournée dans tout les sens , la jeune femme pesta. Le lit une place de son hôte était bien trop serré pour permettre à l'un de lire , et à l'autre de dormir.

Elle secoua Kakashi. "Hatake , je veux dormir , dit adieu à la femme de tes rêves et éteins la lumière."

"Elle au moins elle est aimable ." murmura t-il "Je vois pas pourquoi je laisserai la douce Hime , pour me retrouver avec une espèce de criminelle acariâtre en manque de sommeil."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et lui arracha le livre des mains d'un geste trop vif pour le jeune homme.

"Bye Bye Hime !" s'écria t-elle en lançant le livre par terre , un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kakashi grogna , en remarquant l'état du livre qui venait de s'écraser sur le mur opposé et tomber au sol.

"Hime n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi bas." déclara t-il pompeusement rentrant dans le jeu de la jeune femme.

"Tu veux savoir ce que je lui dit à Hime moi ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ?"

"Fracasser une pauvre jeune femme sans défense contre un mur , pour passer une nuit de rêve avec un ninja de rêve."

"Je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à manquer de sommeil ce soir, Bonne nuit copy-nin , et si je l'ai jeter contre le mur , c'est pour pouvoir dormir."

"Menteuse , t'es juste jalouse."

"Jalouse d'un livre ? C'est ridicule."

"Aussi ridicule que tes joues toutes rouge ?"

"Hatake , tu as une meurtrière dans ton lit."

"Entre meurtrière et princesse , je choisis princesse."

"J'vais te faire la peau sale copy-nin." grogna t-elle en éteignant la lumière. Il l'énervait et semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à le faire avec ses répliques du tac-au-tac.

Elle se coucha contre le jeune homme et se retrouva bientôt lovée dans ses bras.

"J'le savais." chuchota t-il.

"Quoi donc ?" murmura t-elle , se sentant frémir , la cause étant le souffle de l'argenté dans le creux de son cou.

"T'es juste Jalouse."

* * *

La jeune femme se réveilla la première , pas que ce soit inhabituel -elle se réveillait toujours en premier- et partait même la plupart du temps avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Elle essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme , sans succès.

Elle continua à se tortiller pour réussir enfin à glisser une jambe hors du lit.  
Ils avaient dormis complètement empêtrés l'un dans l'autre.

Kakashi remua , et ouvrit un œil.

Il observa la situation d'un œil ensommeillé avant de l'analyser.

"Tu pars déjà ?" murmura t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

"Non , j'essaye ."

Kakashi sourît même le matin elle semblait plus apte à mordre qu'à sourire ! Il se décida à bouger , permettant à la jeune femme de sortir du lit. Il la regarda se diriger vers la cuisine . Au début , lors de ses premières nuits ici , il ne l'avait jamais laissée seule dans une pièce , il se rendit compte de la débilité de cette décision , puisque lorsqu'il dormait la jeune femme semblait déambuler dans l'appartement librement.

Elle revenu , un bol de ramen dans les mains , et s'assit en tailleur devant le lit. Kakashi enroulé dans ses couvertures la regarda manger.

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir ici ." murmura t-elle.

"Pourquoi ?" s'écria t-il , d'un ton un peu trop précipité.

"Je ne dois prendre aucun risque face à ce Tobi , je suis certaine qu'il est capable de me suivre et de savoir que je suis à Konoha une semaine sur deux."

Kakashi resta sur ... les fesses pour rester poli , une semaine sur deux ? Il était certain qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'un mois sur deux et encore !

Kakashi hocha la tête comprenant les menaces à peine voilées de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il existe quoi que se soit entre eux , et avait déjà tenté de lui faire comprendre plusieurs fois. Kakashi ne pouvait tout simplement pas y renoncer. Trop dur. La jeune femme vida son bol en se levant.

Elle sortit de la pièce , sûrement pour poser le bol dans la cuisine et revenu.

"Bon , à bient.." dit t-elle en direction du lit.

Du lit vide.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'argenté. Surprise de s'être laissée surprendre !

"A bientôt." murmura t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

En temps normal elle l'aurait tué. Mais bon , c'était un ami , donc en temps normal , elle aurait répliqué , mais bon c'était Kakashi.

Elle s'éclipsa en vitesse , les joues en feux.


	10. Va Tobi , je ne t'aime point

Elle ne revînt plus.

Trois mois s'écoulèrent , et Kakashi se fit du souci . Le jutsu présent dans le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert était identique au jutsu que Minato avait posé sur le kunai qu'il lui avait offert lors de son anniversaire.

Si le sceau n'opérait pas , elle ne devait pas être en danger n'est ce pas ?

Une nuit , il fût réveiller par un bruit assourdissant, suivit d'un gémissement de douleur.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Soka venait d'apparaître sur son tapis , couverte de sang et gémissant de douleur avec une impression de déjà vu pour le copy-nin.

Il l'observa dans la pénombre "Soka ?" C'est toi ?"

Il observa la jeune femme, recroquevillée sur le sol. Le sang giclait de son abdomen en jets démesurés et incessants. Il s'approcha et la souleva pour la poser sur le lit.

"Va chercher ton Hokage , elle est douée pour guérir comme medic-nin non ?" demanda t-elle entre deux cris de douleurs

Kakashi hocha la tête , "Que s'est il passé ?" lui demanda t-il paniqué.

"T'inquiètes , ton jinchuuriki ne risque rien , mais je pourrais pas te raconter si tu vas pas vite chercher ta copine." dit elle , secouée par des spasmes.

"Cours , Hatake , je me débrouillerai pour pas me faire repérer si quelqu'un rentre , c'est promis."

Kakashi hocha la tête et disparut dans la nuit.

Réveiller le cinquième Hokage en plein milieu de la nuit s'avéra être une tâche ardu.

Après avoir terrorisé les jeunes gardes qui refusaient de le laisser rentrer , Il secoua Tsunade qui dormait sur ses papiers , dans son bureau.

Tsunade le considéra avec haine pendant plusieurs minutes .

Ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Kakashi trempés par la pluie.

"Je ne comprend pas , qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?" demanda Tsunade , elle suivit Kakashi toujours aussi paniqué dans sa chambre , jusqu'à découvrir le corps gisant plein de sang et surtout la veste de l'Akatsuki sur le lit de l'Argenté.

"Oh mon dieu." s'écria t-elle.

"Tu lui as même pas dit pourquoi elle devait se réveiller ?" demanda Soka en gémissant.

"Non , je me suis dit que tu arriverais mieux à la convaincre que moi."

"Imbécile." siffla la malade.

Elle se retourna face au cinquième Hokage reprenant son visage et son sourire de diplômate toujours aussi charismatique malgré la sueur sur son front et le sourcil gauche fronçé par la douleur.

"Si je suis venue ici , c'est parce que mes blessures sont sérieuses Tsunade , de plus il va nous falloir revisiter notre marché. Si je ne suis pas morte , je vous mettrai au courant de certains évènements en cours."

Tsunade resta planté à contempler la jeune femme se contorsionner par la douleur soudainement jurant.

Elle s'approcha alors du lit , "Kakashi va voir si tu as de quoi désinfecter les plaies."

Kakashi hocha la tête une énième fois et disparut en vitesse

Tsunade commença à enlever la veste de la jeune fille.

Son abdomen était complètement ouvert , dégoulinant de sang .  
"Tu as réussi à te téléporter avec ça ?" demanda Tsunade surprise.

"Disons que j'avais pas vraiment le choix , et que ça n'a pas du m'arranger de le faire."

Tsunade suivit le regard de la jeune fille , et remarqua alors la table de Kakashi complètement enfoncée.

"Il m'en voudra vous croyez ? "

Tsunade sourît et répondit par la négative .  
Elle hésita avant de commencer à concentrer son chakra

"En tant que criminelle , si tu es mourante , je n'ai pas le droit de te sauver."

"J'ai des infos qui vous concerne de près Godaime " , souffla la jeune femme , "J'attendrais d'être soignée pour vous en parler."

Tsunade soupira et céda, forcée  
"Il faut que je voie si tu as d'autres blessures."

Soka hocha la tête couverte de sueur , et victorieuse, tourna légèrement sur son flanc intact , aidée par l'Hokage , elle émit alors un gémissement rauque et se recroquevilla sur elle même.  
Kakashi arriva à l'instant , surpris , il lâcha les flacons qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Le dos de la jeune femme était lacérée et dégoulinant de sang , et l'on pouvait lire "traîtresse" partout dans son dos. Ses bras et abdomen semblaient brûlés, et ses côtes sortaient dangereusement de son ventre.

"Kakashi !" hurla Tsunade le tirant de ses rêvasseries

Kakashi se dépêcha de ramasser les flacons et de les tendre à son Hokage.

Celle ci marmonna que cela suffirai et passa le restant de la nuit à soigner la jeune femme.

Celle ci haletait prise par de violentes convulsions qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement , s'accrochant de toute ses forces aux draps pour empêcher la douleur d'exploser. Se murmurant pour elle-même de se taire. On reconnaissait là une Ninja bien entraînée , endurant la douleur comme elle le pouvait , prête à se débrouiller seule.

A l'aube , Tsunade écarta enfin ses mains couvertes de sang de la jeune femme.

Celle ci l'attrapa par le col tenant sa promesse.

"Tobi est très dangereux , il m'a eu dans une embuscade , et est donc au courant que je n'ai pas le jinchuuriki avec moi." articula t-elle , "Pain et Konan sont en route pour Konoha , ils vont attaquer d'ici trois jours , tuait Pain et vous aurez Konan , l'inverse n'aura aucun impact . Ma mission s'arrête ici."  
"Sasuke est ravagé par la haine , mais ce n'est pas une priorité , faîtes juste attention au jinchuuriki... "

Tsunade reculât face au ton et au regard suppliant de la jeune femme et hocha la tête pour la remercier avant de s'éclipser.

Elle expliqua à Kakashi qu'il devait la veiller , et qu'elle inventerait une histoire pour que personne ne le dérange. "Surtout que personne ne se rende compte de sa présence à Konoha." ajouta t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Il s'assit fatigué , au chevet de la jeune femme endormit.

**- - - -**

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard , et insista pour se lever.

"Et où tu veux aller dans cet état , tu m'expliques ?" gronda t-il

"Laisse moi faire , Je dois régler quelque chose d'important avant la bataille de Konoha."

"Tu veux surtout pas te retrouver en plein milieu du combat alors que tu as des ennemis des deux cotés, avoues ."

La jeune femme , blessée attendit qu'il s'approche d'elle pour lui donner un coup de poing qui le fit tomber à terre.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le lit à coté de lui , remarquant que son nez saignait maintenant abondamment.

"Je suis désolée , j'y suis allée un peu fort."

Elle appliqua sa main sous le masque , contre le visage du shinobi , arrêtant instantanément les saignements.

Sa main resta plaquée sur le visage du jeune homme.

Celui-ci la regarda intensément toujours avec autant de fièvre , et doucement , approcha ses lèvres masquées de celles de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci recula de deux millimètres avant de se laisser faire , abandonnant la raison , trop fatiguée et surtout incapable de résister.

Il fit doucement tomber son masque , et continua de l'embrasser , sa langue rencontrant amoureusement celle de sa partenaire.

Doucement , très doucement encore il lui enleva sa veste de l'Akatsuki , la serrant de plus en plus contre lui.

La jeune femme laissa s'échapper un quasi inaudible gémissement de plaisir se pressant elle même , le plus possible contre lui.

il la souleva et l'allongea doucement sur le lit , leurs gestes au ralentis trahissant l'émotion du moment.

La jeune femme se cambra lorsque le jeune homme enfouit son nez dans sa poitrine , plaquant ses mains crispées dans les cheveux argenté.

Les lèvres du copy-nin remontèrent à leurs jumelles alors qu'il saisissait la cuisse de la jeune femme contre sa taille.

Il se releva quelque instants la contemplant , elle et les battement irréguliers de son cœur.

Doucement , très doucement , le plus délicatement possible , il enleva complètement les vêtements de la jeune femme , alors que celle-ci de son coté faisait de même avec une habilité qui le déconcerta. Oh il ne devait sûrement pas être le premier à succomber à ses charmes.

Il observa les fragiles bandages qui entouraient le ventre de la jeune femme.

"T'as intérêt à être prudent." le menaça t-elle , en se cramponnant à ses épaules.

Le jeune homme sourît et la pénétra avec douceur.

* * *

A peine eut t-elle reprit son souffle , après leurs ébats, qu'elle se leva avec difficulté , se cramponnant au bras de son amant.

Elle s'enroula dans sa longue veste aux nuage rouge et le fixa de ses yeux.

"Je dois vraiment y aller."

Kakashi nu et encore dans les draps soupira.

"Tu t'es vu ? Tu n'arrives même pas à marcher , t'es aussi inoffensive que les mômes qui sortent de l'académie ." gronda t-il se levant pour la rattraper.

La jeune femme boita sur quelques mètres , puis tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant en vain.

"T'es bien trop faible , tu te jettes en pâture au loup." dit-il

La jeune femme gronda , et tenta par tout les moyens de s'extraire des bras de l'argenté.

Elle commença par de belles paroles , puis par la force et enfin lorsqu'elle ne trouva plus rien pour se sortir des son étreinte , elle décida de lui faire pression.

"Hatake , tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite , je hurle jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un rentre."

"C'est inutile , quelqu'un est déjà rentrer." murmura une voix dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

Tsunade apparût alors dans la chambre , découvrant Soka , debout alors qu'une blessure comme celle-ci aurait du la coulée au lit pour au moins trois jours minimum , Kakashi derrière elle l'enserrant dans un geste plus qu'amical en caleçon (il avait pris le temps de se rhabiller un peu) cachant la partie inférieure de son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, et l'empêchant de partir.

Le visage de Soka s'éclaira à la vue du cinquième Hokage en qui elle voyait une alliée.

"Godaime , laissez moi partir , c'est dangereux pour vous si on me retrouve à Konoha no Kuni."

Tsunade demanda alors à Kakashi de laisser partir la jeune femme.

Celui-ci se leva , passant son traditionnel uniforme ainsi que son masque , et la jeune femme disparut sans plus de cérémonie n'ayant pas louper une miette de l'habillement de son amant.

"Pourquoi ?" gronda Kakashi

"Parce qu'elle a raison , si quelqu'un la trouve ici , nous seront exclu du village ." murmura t-elle.

Kakashi hocha la tête , tout en la baissant.

"Kakashi , quel genre de relation existe t-il entre cette femme et toi ?"

La question de Tsunade l'étonna tellement par sa franchise qu'il eut un hoquet avant de répondre.

"Euh , disons qu'elle est revenue plusieurs fois m'informer de l'évolution de l'akatsuki , mais nos relations ne sont même pas amicale." dit-il d'un ton professionnel.

Tsunade acquiesça , "C'est pour ça que tu te fais tant de souci pour elle en ce moment même ?" dit-elle en détaillant la pièce et surtout le lit défait et les draps qui semblaient essuyés une guerre mondiale.

Les joues de Kakashi s'empourprèrent , et il fut heureux d'avoir un jour pris la décision de porter un masque.

"Elle n'est pas encore rétablie , c'est du suicide de partir comme ça." dit-il.

"Elle n'est pas du même monde que nous Kakashi , je suppose qu'elle est plus à l'aise à l'air libre , et qu'elle préfère se soigner d'elle-même , ces gens sont des nomades , ils resteront sauvages. Tu ne réussiras pas à l'apprivoiser. Abandonnes."

La dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'une chape de plomb sur sa poitrine.

_Pourquoi ?!_

Il acquiesça et l'hokage prit congé sur ces mots.

"Jiraiya est mort contre Pain."

Elle le laissa abattu s'affaler sur son lit , encaisser la nouvelle.


	11. Repète un peu pour voir ?

Voilà La suite ! :)

* * *

La Bataille fait rage à Konoha , Pain est arrivé dans une entrée fracassante , lui et les six corps qu'il contrôle. Kakashi se bat face à l'un deux. Choji et son père sont déjà sur le banc de touche, il ne reste plus que lui.

Il fonce sur Pain et manque de se faire transpercé.

Il tombe à terre et se retourne , la scène s'est déroulée trop vite , il aurait dû mourir , que c'est il passé ?

Le nuage de fumée qui cachait son adversaire s'efface , révélant Soka et Pain en plein corps à corps. Tout deux se battent avec acharnement , jusqu'à ce que Pain envoie Soka rouler contre les débris. Celle-ci se relève alors et après avoirs fait plusieurs rapides gestes avec ses mains , plaque sa main contre le sol pour faire un sceau.

Le sceau rend l'air humide , et bientôt la foudre s'abat en un éclair parfaitement dessiné sur la figurine de Pain. L'attaque semble affaiblir grandement la figurine du jeune homme qui semble se tasser.

Soka reste allongée dans les décombres , incapable de bouger . Kakashi s'approche d'elle.

"Est ce que ça va ?" demande t-il , un besoin nécessaire d'être rassuré.

"T'occupe Hatake ."

Kakashi l'observa grimacer , elle lui sourît alors et tenta de se relever pour le rassurer.

Elle s'agrippa à lui , se recroquevillant sur sa plaie vieille de trois jours , apparemment réouverte.

"Enfaite il ne voulait pas me tuer ." , murmura t-elle malicieusement, " Il voulait me blesser assez pour que je sois incapable de me défendre face à Pain."

Kakashi la regarde ne la comprenant pas , "Pourquoi tu souris ?"

"C'est un très jolie coup , il est vraiment doué ce Tobi." lâcha t-elle , "Dans mon monde on reconnaît la puissance de l'adversaire."

Kakashi grimaça , un pli inquiet se dessinant sur son front.

La jeune femme lui demanda alors de s'éloigner d'elle. Chose qu'il refusa net.

Une boule de chakra apparut alors dans la main tremblante de la jeune femme. Elle la bloqua contre la poitrine de Kakashi en murmurant un "désolée" et l'éjecta de l'autre coté du terrain de combat , Tandis que Pain fonçait sur la jeune femme et sur l'endroit où Kakashi était l'instant d'avant. La jeune femme l'évita en roulant sur le coté , mais ne put éviter l'onde de choc qu'elle se prit en plein fouet . Toujours assise , elle continua à attaquer la figurine, dévoilant au copy-nin plusieurs jutsu inédit.

Kakashi se releva , pour lui prêter main forte.

Soka fut hors combat peu de temps après sa plaie dégoulinante de sang , et Bientôt Kakashi se sentit incapable de continuer seul. Il tomba à genou face à son agresseur et celui ci leva sa lance , prêt à l'envoyer à la mort.

La lance quitta la main de la figurine de Pain , fonçant droit sur le cœur de Kakashi. Celui-ci ferma les yeux , de toute façon , lance ou pas lance , il allait mourir.

Il ferme les yeux et attend la douleur qui ne vient pas.

Il sent alors un poids s'abattre sur lui et ouvre les yeux.

Soka est affalée sur lui , la lance la transperçant. Elle lève ses yeux baignés de larmes face à Kakashi et lui sourît comme il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire avant de s'écrouler sur lui. Elle reste figée les yeux ouvert dans sa mort , le sourire aux lèvres le contemplant avec amour comme elle n'a sûrement jamais contemplé quelqu'un.

Kakashi embrasse les cheveux de la jeune femme ,et la serre contre lui une dernière fois. Il ne perçoit déjà plus son chakra. Il sent alors son cœur se taire et ne peut empêcher la larme naissant dans le coin de son œil de dévaler sa joue.

- - - -

Kakashi se réveille sous une tente . Une tente immense contenant plusieurs lits , tous remplis.

"Enfin tu te réveilles Kakashi !"

Yamato et à son chevet , ainsi que Kurenai.

"On a eu peur ."

" Naruto a battu Pain !"

Kakashi sourît faiblement , et cherche des yeux Soka.

Yamato lui explique que Tsunade à protéger les villageois et se trouve actuellement dans le coma. Que Yaeko Soka à était retrouvée dans les décombres , et que ... à vrai dire Kakashi ne l'écoute plus vraiment.

Il tourne la tête et la voie , trois lits plus loin , entourée de gardes , un respirateur à ses cotés.

"Qu'a t-elle ?" demande t-il

Yamato répond "On ne sait pas trop , ils ne la guérisse pas , ils la maintienne en vie , pour qu'elle puisse subir un interrogatoire d'Ibiki Morino. Kakashi frémit et se tourne encore une fois vers la jeune femme.

Il sort de l'hôpital et rejoint Naruto , Sakura et Sai , tout les trois en train de discuter , il félicite Naruto et s'éclipse alors prétextant la fatigue.

Il est réveillé par un brouhaha général .

Yamato semble énervé et Ibiki , suivit de Shikaku semble discuté avec lui d'un sujet embêtant

"Que ce passe t-il ?" demande l'Argenté

"Ibiki ne peut pas l'interroger."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Code de Konoha." explique le vieux des services secrets.

Code de Konoha ? Le Code de Konoha est peu connu , car rarement inutilisé . C'est le seul à pouvoir empêcher un interrogatoire ou une exécution d'avoir lieu songe Kakashi curieux.

"Quelle règle est appliqué ?" demande Shikaku.

Ibiki soupire , emmerdé.

"Elle est enceinte."

Kakashi ouvre de grands yeux.

"Kakashi ça va ?" demande Yamato suspicieux.

"Très bien ." répond t-il "J'ai quelques vertiges , je crois que je ne me suis pas assez reposé encore. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?"

"Trois Solutions , " , marmonna Ibiki , " Soit on la garde jusqu'à l'accouchement , et on l'interroge après , Sois on ne la soigne pas , elle perd le gosse et on peut l'interroger. Sinon on peut toujours faire pression sur un proche , le père si on le retrouve , étant donné qu'elle a tuer tout ses proches , cette troisième option me paraît quasiment impossible."

"Chaque solution à ses risques. Cette femme est douée pour la fuite , je pense que la seconde solution est la meilleure."

"C'est à dire ?"demande Shikaku.

"Ne pas la soigner."

Yamato grimace , et Kakashi pâlit à vue d'œil , " Ce n'est pas un peu inhumain ?" risque t-il

"Tu crois qu'elle s'est demandée si c'était inhumain , avant de massacrer sa famille ?" décrète Ibiki.

Kakashi est alors pris d'un vertige , et s'excuse , pour s'isoler.

- - - -

Cette nuit là , Soka se réveille , un mal atroce lancinant son ventre.

Les gardes à ces cotés ne prêtent pas attention à elle , et à ses gémissements. Personne ne semble vouloir la soigner , elle grogne et se rendort malgré son envie de fuir.

- - - -

Le lendemain la panique semblait animé le petit campement de Shinobi.

"Vous cherchez par là , équipe 5 vous cadriez tout le terrain , Sai cherche dans les airs , Kiba débrouille toi pour la flairer. Elle ne doit pas s'échapper."

Kakashi arriva , et Yamato le rejoint essoufflé. "Elle s'est échappée , j'ignore comment , elle était vraiment mal en point , mais dans tout les cas , elle n'a pas pu aller très loin. Invoque tes chiens ninjas , on aura besoin d'eux."

Kakashi hocha la tête et invoqua Pakkun.

Il attendit que Yamato s'éclipse pour expliquer au chien ce qu'il attendait de lui.  
"Tu la retrouves et tu m'appelles , ne préviens personne d'autre que moi , est-ce clair ?"

Devant l'air étrange de son maître , le chien s'éclipsa en répondant par la positive.

**- - - -**

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour le chien de retrouver la jeune femme. Elle avait tenter de le semer puis s'était abattue à terre , n'arrivant pas à se relever. Elle rampa jusqu'à se cacher sous un rocher.

Pakkun arriva , "Kakashi m'envoie." murmura t-il.

La jeune femme écarquilla ses beaux yeux , Elle n'avait jamais paniqué , ou eu peur avant. Aujourd'hui avait été l'exeption à la règle , angoissée pour la première fois de sa vie depuis bien longtemps la jeune femme savait qu'elle était très mal barrée. Si Kakashi envoyait quelqu'un la chercher , elle n'était peut être pas totalement perdue finalement.

"Suivez moi , nous allons partir à sa recherche."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils , "Pour qui tu te prend espèce de sale cabot , tu crois que je vais te suivre jusqu'à votre satané campement peut être ?"

Offusqué , le chien montra les dents , "Vous retrouvez a était un jeu d'enfant , et mon flair me dit qu'il me semble qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit mon maître qui vous retrouve plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre."

La jeune femme baissa la tête , et Pakkun posa une main sur son flanc.

La jeune femme gémit de douleur.

"Je vais dissiper votre odeur , en y mettant la mienne , pour que les autres chiens ne passe pas par ici. Je vais chercher Kakashi , vous me semblez bien immobilisée de toute façon." dit-il en souriant

la jeune femme gronda et lui hurla qu'elle allait lui faire la peau alors qu'il trottinait vers le campement.

- - - -

Kakashi court , il sème Pakkun et s'arrête à chaque fois pour l'attendre.

"Pourquoi être si pressé ? De toute façon ça ne serre à rien de me devancer, c'est moi qui connaît la route."

"Si tu accélérais un peu le pas , Pakkun , qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Pakkun ne répondit pas face à l'agressivité surprenante de Kakashi. Les humains étaient des êtres bien compliqués !

Ils arrivèrent alors là où Pakkun avait rencontré la jeune kunoichi.

"Où est-elle Pakkun ?" demanda le jeune homme passablement énervé.

"Dans l'arbre ." murmura le chien , "Je suis trop petit pour l'attraper." dit-il

La jeune femme découverte , réapparut , vexée.

"Bravo , clébard."

"Je suis encore capable de reconnaître ma propre odeur." marmonna t-il.

Kakashi s'approcha et la jeune femme se laissa glisser de la branche sur laquelle elle était perchée pour tomber dans les bras du jeune homme.

"Hey Copy-nin , ça fait longtemps."

Kakashi ne répondit que par un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme et son soulagement , il se retourna pour s'adresser à Pakkun.

"Bon boulot Pakkun , laisse nous , et ne dis rien à personne s'il te plaît."

Pakkun haussa un sourcil , "Tu es sûr de ce que tu fait Kakashi ?"

Le concerné hocha la tête , et Pakkun disparut , sceptique.

Kakashi se retourna vers la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
"Quelle idiot ce clébard." ronchonna t-elle en gigotant pour qu'il la laisse au sol.

Kakashi sourît , "Même à l'article de la mort, tu trouves le moyen d'être acariâtre , mes félicitations." Il refusa de la poser au sol , et elle s'arrêta de gigoter.

"Lâche moi Hatake , si ils te trouvent là , tu prendras cher."

Le jeune homme la regarda estomaqué ! Première fois qu'elle faisait attention à lui.

"Tu m'as protégé contre Pain." lâcha t-il.

La jeune femme balaya l'information d'un geste de la main , et demanda à ce qu'il s'en aille.

"Tu vas crever , si je te laisse là seule." dit il , "Laisse moi au moins t'amener quelque part où tu seras en sécurité. Tes blessures sont sérieuse."

"Tu t'es reconverti en medic-nin ou quoi Hatake ? Je vais bien , va t-en maintenant."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase , Kakashi attrapa la jeune femme par le col , la relevant , l'aile de son nez frôlant le sien.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui les a écoutés raconter ce qu'ils prévoyaient de te faire une fois qu'ils t'auraient retrouvée." gronda t-il.

Surprise de cet élan la jeune femme le considéra étonnée la bouche légèrement ouverte avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

"C'est gentil ce que t'essaie de faire , mais fais pas ça pour moi copy-nin , je le mérite pas." murmura t-elle d'une voix douce trahissant ses émotions.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait , une once de regret parcourut le regard de la jeune femme.

"Si je dois mourir , alors je mourrai , ça sert à rien de combattre plus longtemps."

Kakashi la re saisit , surpris de la voir si près de renoncer.

"Ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais ça , c'est pour moi , je refuse de t'imaginer torturée , je refuse de te voir souffrir , et encore moins te voir perdre mon enfant."

Il avait joué sur le bluff , qui lui disait que c'était son enfant ? Elle avait très bien pu trouver l'amour autre part après tout.

La jeune femme le regarda interloquée et retrouva son mauvais caractère en lui demandant de répéter de sa traditionelle phrase : "Répète un peu pour voir ?"

"Tu es enceinte , c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas encore été interrogée , mes félicitations."

La Gifle qu'il reçut fut une belle illustration qui en disait long sur les pensées de la jeune femme.  
La jeune femme grimaça en regardant son ventre.

"Mais ... mais c'est pas possible !" s'étonna t-elle.

Kakashi la regarda , "Techniquement , si c'est possible." crût-il intelligent d'ajouter.

Elle le fusilla du regard et le propulsa contre un arbre. Elle avait beau être dans un état pitoyable qui l'empêchait de se tenir debout , sa force restait la même.

"Enfoiré !" lâcha t-elle. "J'y crois pas , mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?" s'écria t-elle.

Kakashi la regarda surpris et la laissa continuer.

"Vraiment la pire chose qui peut arriver ! C'est pas vrai , Tu le sais ça , qu'une femme enceinte est incapable de malaxer son chakra ?"

"Comment je vais faire si on m'attaque , ce qui arrive environ chaque semaine ?"

Kakashi la regardait l'incendier , le traitait de tout les noms , il en déduisit que oui , c'était sûrement lui le père , et une infinie chaleur se contracta dans sa poitrine malgré les injures qu'elle lui envoyait en pleine figure.

Une larme perla bientôt dans le coin de l'œil de la jeune femme.

Appuyée contre un arbre , celle ci laissa partir sa tête contre le tronc de celui-ci , et ses épaules tremblèrent.

Kakashi avança timidement vers elle , il tendit la mains vers le visage de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci intercepta sa main.

"Ne me touche pas." hurla t-elle

Chaque sentiments étaient contradictoires dans sa tête , elle garda la main du shinobi dans la sienne et continua de sangloter en silence , jusqu'à ce que l'argenté la prenne dans ses bras , ignorant ses supplications pour qu'il la lâche.

Il l'enlaça jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs diminuent , puis cessent totalement. Il se pencha alors , rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

"Je serais là pour te protéger ."

La jeune femme étouffa un rire , "Arrêtes , tu peux même pas te rendre compte de la merde que t'as foutu." dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

"Non je veux me faire pardonner."

La jeune femme ignora le regard fiévreux qui se posait sur elle.

"Arrêtes de t'obstiner Hatake , c'est peine perdue."

Kakashi la dévisagea quelques instants surpris , et se rappela alors que sa main était toujours prisonnière de celle de la jeune kunoichi.

Il approcha ses lèvres masquées de celle de la jeune femme.

"En étais tu seulement certaine ?" lui souffla t-il.

Il sentit la jeune femme frémir contre lui , et la regarda se mordiller la lèvre gênée.

Des bruits près d'eux , les avertirent de la venue de quelqu'un.

Pakkun rentra dans la clairière essoufflé.

"J'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie ." grogna t-il "Tout ça pour une espèce de criminelle , la plus recherchée qu'il m'est été donné d'approcher , et mon maître , sûrement le plus imbécile des humains qui à réussit à s'enticher d'elle."

"Que ce passe t-il Pakkun ?" demanda Kakashi les joues rougies.

"Ils arrivent , ils ont sentis sa trace." dit le chien en désignant la jeune femme comateuse dans les bras de son maître.

"Comment ont-ils fait ?" demande t-elle faiblement en se tournant vers le chien.

"Pas compliqué , vous avez peut-être supprimé votre odeur , mais ya des tâches de sang partout , même un chiot l'aurez flairez."

"La ferme , cabot." répliqua la jeune femme.

"Quelle mal élevée." marmonna le chien en trottant vers Kakashi , "Tiens , partez , ils arrivent je me débrouille pour masquer vos traces." dit-il en tendant à Kakashi un flacon de désinfectant.

"Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile." marmonna l'animal.

Kakashi remercia Pakkun et secoua la jeune femme pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

"merci clébard , bon boulot." dit-elle imitant l'Argenté au mot près.

Kakashi la souleva dans ses bras et disparut , faisant un signe de tête reconnaissant à son chien.

* * *

Voilàà , vous aimez ?


	12. I LOVE HORMONES

Bon on est en vacances ce qui signifie que je suis complètement désorienté au niveau du temps , donc voilà le retard , navrée vraiment :) Bisous Bisous.

* * *

Il emmena la jeune femme dans une grotte , à coté du lac agité qui avait été présent dès leur première rencontre.

Il la coucha au sol , et entreprit de la soigner.

Il grogna se maudissant de ne jamais avoir suivi ne serait-ce que le début d'une formation de medic-nin et tenta malgré tout de lui transférer un peu de son chakra.

L'observant qui peinait à s'en sortir , un faible sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

"T'acharnes pas Hatake." murmura t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard noir , "Aide moi , au lieu d'y mettre de la mauvaise volonté."

La jeune femme sourît et plaça sa main sous celle de l'argenté.

"Concentre ton chakra. " , dit-elle.

Kakashi ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sourît en sentant son chakra le quittait , soudain la jeune femme enleva sa main .

"Stop , vas-y mollo si tu veux pas t'épuiser , tu viens de me fournir une dose amplement suffisante."

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Tu m'as transmis plus de la moitié de tes réserves abruti de copy-nin."

Kakashi sourît il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Maintenant qu'elle lui disait , il sentait en effet qu'il planait davantage que d'habitude.

"Comment tu sais tout ça ? " demanda t-il , "Ne me dit pas que tu as tout appris en autodidacte quand même."

La jeune femme sourît , "Petite , je me cachait sous les fenêtres des cours de ninjas de tout les pays , j'ai volé quelques livres , et puis voilà."

Kakashi acquiesça , elle semblait avoir reprit des couleurs.

Il avait des millions de questions à lui poser. Mais préféra se taire.

- - - -

Il revint tout les jours s'occuper d'elle , et lui apporter de quoi la nourrir , puis reprenant des forces , elle avait insister pour qu'il vienne moins souvent. Se rappelant de ce que lui avait expliqué Tsunade sur la nature "sauvage" de la jeune femme, Kakashi accéda à sa demande.

Ce soir là , un mois plus tard , il s'éclipsa et arriva à la grotte déserte.

Étonné , il se retourna plusieurs fois , où avait elle bien pu passer ? Il sortit et l'aperçu face aux vagues. Elle avait délaissée l'habituel vêtement de l'Akatsuki pour des vêtements de combats simple qui la rendait plus belle et plus menaçante , il se rappela l'avoir déjà vu habillée comme ça en photo , dans le bingo book.

Elle semblait parfaitement remise , et le laissa s'assoir à ses cotés.

"Je vais partir un peu histoire de brouiller les pistes , je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me chercher ici , plus tard." dit-elle

Kakashi baissa les yeux , ils en avaient déjà parlé , et ils étaient en total désaccord sur ce point là :

Kyra voulait partir au pays des vagues -le rendez-vous de tout criminel qui se respecte- , se montrer , afin que personne n'ai l'idée de venir la chercher aux alentours de Konoha dans quelques mois , lorsqu'elle serait incapable de se défendre. Cette nouvelle avait au départ réchauffé le cœur de l'argenté , car cela sous entendait qu'elle prévoyait de rester près de Konoha -et donc de lui- durant sa grossesse et qu'elle acceptait sa protection.

Mais plus le temps fila , plus la date de départ se rapprocha, et plus Kakashi se sentit retissant à la laisser partir. Il commença à inventer des excuses pour l'en empêcher , argumentant sur le fait qu'elle ferait mieux de se laisser oublier plutôt qu'attiser le désir de vengeance de certains en se jetant dans la gueule du loup.

Mais de toute façon , il n'avait pas droit de décision sur elle , et ça elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Kakashi hocha la tête , et garda les mains dans ses poches.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui. "Bon , ben à plus tard." lança t-elle.

Kakashi lui marmonna un vague salut , continuant de la fixer par pure provocation.

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné et ne partit pas . Elle attendait qu'il lui dise au revoir. Il lui avait toujours dit au revoir. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas au revoir ?

Kakashi la regarda , un sourire provocateur toujours affiché sur son visage , "Tu veux quelque chose ?"

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard , "Tu sais pourquoi je vais au pays des vagues Hatake ?" demanda t-elle , un sourire provocateur elle aussi scotché aux lèvres.

"Dis moi ."

"C'est parce que , là-bas , les hommes sont plutôt de b..."

Le sourire de Kakashi s'effaça , et il apparût derrière elle.

"Les hommes sont quoi ?" demanda t-il si près d'elle que la jeune femme en frissonna, l'enserrant à la taille.

Celle-ci sourît , et cala sa tête contre le torse de l'argenté.

"Trop banals , tous. Pas comme toi Hatake." dit-elle en disparaissant.

Kakashi sourît , deux ans maintenant qu'il se connaissait , un an qu'il éprouvait pour elle un amour démesuré , un mois qu'elle portait son enfant , et c'était le premier compliment qu'elle lui faisait.

Il disparut et rentra chez lui.

* * *

C'était finalement une bonne idée qu'elle avait eu de partir , puisque Kakashi dût accompagné Naruto , rencontrer le Raikage.

Il revenu à Konoha , fatigué avec une proposition au poste d'Hokage.

Être Hokage ne l'avait jamais enthousiasmé . Mais en s'endormant la veille , il avait alors réalisé qu'en devenant Hokage , il pourrait empêcher l'exécution de la jeune femme qu'il l'aimait.  
Prêt à refuser le poste , il y avait finalement réfléchi toute la nuit.

* * *

Elle revînt quatre mois plus tard dans la grotte. Des valises sous les yeux et un ventre presque aussi plat que lorsqu'elle était partie. Il était là , assis contre le bord de la falaise et la regardait.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?" murmura t-elle en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

Il lui répondit que non , ça ne faisait pas longtemps à peine dix minutes, excepté si on ajoutait toutes les minutes qu'il avait passé ici pendant quatre mois à l'attendre oui dans ce cas , ça faisait longtemps.

La jeune femme sembla distinguer une pointe de colère dans sa voix et se retourna vers lui.

"Navrée , un petit contre temps."

"T'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir ?"

La kunoichi ne répondit pas et se contenta de caler sa tête contre l'épaule de l'argenté.

"T'inquiètes copy-nin, le temps où tu m'attendais seul sur ton rocher va finir par te manquer quand tu m'auras supporté pendant cinq mois , moi et mes hormones de femme en cloque."

Kakashi sourît et posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme.

"Raconte moi ton voyage." dit il , passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Oh , c'était pas mal , de très beaux garçons au pays des vagues , je crois que je suis restée au moins deux mois dans un lit." ajouta t-elle avec en s'étirant doucement le dos.

Elle sentit le bras de Kakashi se raidir.

"Ah ." dit-il simplement.

"Oh Kakashi , je te fais marcher et toi tu cours." sourit t-elle .

Kakashi , c'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Il resserra son étreinte et la sentie se blottir contre son torse, elle remonta son visage vers le sien et cala son nez dans le cou du jeune homme , respirant son odeur et déclenchant des frissons chez le principal intéressé.

Il allait de surprise en surprise !

"C'est les hormones qui font ça ?" demanda Kakashi en souriant.

La jeune femme sourit et se lova un peu plus contre lui , passant ses lèvres sur la joue fraîche du jeune homme.

"Je sais pas. Peut être."

"Tu m'as manqué."

Kakashi baissa son masque et la jeune femme passa à califourchon sur l'argenté. Il l'embrassa et commença à la déshabiller.

"Ça te réussi , Tu devrais être enceinte plus souvent." marmonna t-il avant de replonger sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Celle ci , le laissa la coucher sur le sol froid , elle frémit , et alors qu'il se couchait sur elle , aussi dévêtu qu'elle ne l'était , elle lui souffla à l'oreille , qu'il avait encore intérêt à faire attention.

Il la pénétra doucement , l'embrassant dans le cou , alors qu'elle se cambrait sous ses caresses. Elle lui demanda bientôt d'accélérer la cadence , le corps affamé de désir , Kakashi s'exécuta , gardant un certain contrôle pour le bébé. Elle le supplia alors une nouvelle fois , le griffant , et faisant la moue pour l'attendrir , se collant plus encore à lui si c'était possible.  
Voyant qu'il n'agissait pas , elle le plaqua au sol et prit les choses en main. Kakashi la regarda s'acharner sur lui et la retint de ses bras musclés , stoppant toutes ses actions.

"T'as beau ne pas ressembler à une femme enceinte , évite de malmener mon gosse s'il te plaît."

La jeune femme afficha un sourire provocateur et se coucha sur lui , "Qui te dit qu'il est de toi ?" lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

Kakashi ouvrit de grand yeux et la plaqua contre le sol froid.

Perdant tout contrôle , il s'enfonça en elle à nouveau , accélérant ses mouvements de va et vient . La jeune femme s'agrippa alors à son dos , enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair , incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir , alors qu'elle le sentait s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément et un peu plus rapidement à chaque coup. Il crut la transpercer sous ses coup de butoirs puis, enfin il l'embrassa. Il la sentit se cambrer de plaisir , malgré son poids à lui sur elle , pousser des gémissements étouffés alors qu'il l'embrasser.

Il se sentit partir alors qu'elle le retenait entre ses jambes.

"Restes ." l'implora t-elle alors.

Kakashi ne se retira pas , mais préféra faire glisser la jeune femme sur lui , évitant ainsi de l'écraser.

La jeune femme ne bougeait plus depuis un moment , et il releva la tête pour l'observait.

Elle dormait paisiblement affalée sur lui.

- - - -


	13. Un Hokage qui déraille à plein tube

Beaucoup de retard , beaucoup de retard ^^ ! je m'excuse :) moi ça me fait râler de ne pas avoir la suite quand une fic a du retard , donc si vous lisez je me met à votre place ^^ ! Bref voici donc la suite avec **une Petite Précision qui est très IMPORTANTE :**

**à un certain moment de l'histoire vous allez trouvez un passage en étoile : *****************

**ca signifie juste que j'ai Adapté un passage d'un livre que j'ai beaucoup aimé (Le gout du bonheur Tome 2 - Marie Laberge) voilà je n'ai fait que copier en changeant de temps en temps donc autant vous prévenir que tout ce passage entre étoile n'est donc pas sortie de ma tête.**

J'ai également appris qu'il fallait faire un disclaimer , donc voilà , Naruto ne m'appartient pas , ni aucun personnages de son monde , je fait ce disclaimer un peu tard mais bon voilà , il y est !

* * *

Trois mois plus tard , la jeune femme rencontra de sérieux problèmes à se déplacer et sembla avoir du mal à accepter sa condition de femme enceinte.

Kakashi essuyait les larmes et les coups de poings de la jeune femme sans broncher , imaginant qu'il ne valait mieux pas risquer de la contredire.

Le jour où Soka n'arriva même plus à malaxer son chakra fut terrible.  
Il était assis à coté d'elle , et lui tendait la nourriture qu'il lui avait apporté. Elle n'avait pas mangé la veille ,-il avait retrouvé ses ramens intacts- et semblait peu encline à se nourrir aujourd'hui aussi , trop occupée à se concentrer pour faire léviter les pierres autour d'elle.

Il attendit qu'elle parle sachant qu'elle se terrerait dans le silence si il lui demandait.

Il appris au bout de trente minutes de silence assommant, que la jeune femme était incapable de malaxer son chakra. Elle pleura balançant la nourriture par terre , l'injuriant lui qui l'avait rendu enceinte , enceinte d'un bébé non désiré , elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant , et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kakashi ne l'avait pas laissée accoucher dans les geôles de Konoha. "Ils auraient attendu que le gosse arrive , puis je me serais sauvée et Basta !" pleura t-elle.

N'ayant jamais assisté à une telle perte de sang-froid venant de la jeune femme , Kakashi préféra attendre que l'orage passe , la regardant faire les cents pas dans la grotte. Elle s'arrêta et posa sa tête contre le torse du ninja qui s'était levé.

"Ils voulaient tuer l'enfant en t'empêchant de guérir, en tant que parent , et en tant que proche , je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux t'aider à t'échapper."

La jeune femme resta bouche bée.

Elle plaça alors une main sur son ventre , ce geste si caractéristique et si instinctif qu'on les femmes enceinte et les mères protectrices, ce geste qui paraissait si déplacé venant de la jeune kunoichi.

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme s'échappa encore une fois.

"J'ai peur.." murmura t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de son amant.

* * *

Le huitième mois , fut certainement le plus dur de tous , et Kakashi redouta l'arrivée du dernier mois de grossesse.  
Soka vivait chez lui , le vent glacial de Décembre parcourant le lac où elle vivait jusqu'à présent.

Soucieux de la jeune femme , Kakashi la présenta à Sakura , qui après avoir poussé un cri d'horreur face à la meurtrière , accepta de vérifier le bon déroulement de sa grossesse. Kakashi lui fit jurer de n'en parler à personne et la congédia.

"Je fais si peur que ça ?" demanda la jeune femme qui semblait avoir essuyée la première et la seconde guerre mondiale tellement ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués.

Kakashi l'embrassa sur le front et la serra contre lui. "Tu es recherchée par tout les pays , faut pas t'étonner de faire peur."

La Jeune femme le fusilla du regard , et Kakashi prit la situation à son avantage.

"Tu en marre de tout ça ?"

Elle le contempla comme un demeuré.

" Je pense que même à toi , ça plairait pas de faire fuir les gens Hattake. Pourquoi cette question idiote ?"

Kakashi sourit face à la répartie de la jeune femme , enceinte jusqu'aux yeux mais pas faible pour autant.  
"Je sais quoi faire pour te sortir de là ."marmonna t-il à son oreille.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'éclairèrent soudain , et elle le regarda avec un sourire encourageant.

"Aller ! Crache le morceau Hattake !" s'impatiente t-elle.

Il fit durer le suspens encore quelques temps , avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Épouse-moi."

Soka le dévisagea la bouche ouverte longuement , toute étincelle disparue dans ses yeux.

"Je ne serais plus recherchée pour meurtres si je t'épouse ? Tu te crois au-dessus des lois Hattake ?" plaisanta t-elle.

Kakashi la regarda visiblement vexé , et pris son temps pour parler.

"Je te l'ai dit , à croire que tu n'as pas vraiment écouté. Je suis Hokage depuis environ huit mois."

Soka le dévisagea une nouvelle fois , sa mâchoire inférieur pendant dans le vide.

"Arrêtes de faire cette tête , tu vas finir par gober une mouche."

Soka remonta sa mâchoire , et le fixa. "Oh je suis navrée , tu me l'a dit quand ?"

"Environ huit mois."

Soka grimaça et tenta un sourire auprès de son amant. " Euh ... Ben ... Euh ... Félicitation !"

Kakashi lui rendit un regard noir.

"Il faut t'offrir un cadeau ?"

Kakashi soupira.

"Oui , je suis sûre , qu'il faut un cadeau." , Elle afficha un grand sourire. "Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?"

Kakashi leva son regard glaciale sur la jeune femme , et celle-ci refroidi ses ardeurs de présents.

"Je dois prendre ça pour un non ?" demanda t-il finalement , coupant le silence glacial qui s'installait progressivement.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil , ne comprenant pas où il souhaitait en venir.

"M'épouser." répéta t-il froidement.

"Tu m'as pas l'air tellement heureux , on n'est pas censé être heureux quand on demande quelqu'un en mariage ?" répondit-elle innocemment

Kakashi la dévisagea incrédule.

"Tu rigoles ? Depuis tout à l'heure , tu joues à l'idiote , celle qui ne comprend pas où je veux en venir."

Soka le fusilla du regard. " Et toi , qui essayes de m'attirer dans le mariage comme une proie. Tu sais ce que tu es entrain de faire ? De monnayer mon consentement Hatake ! Je croyais qu'il fallait épouser quelqu'un quand on l'aimait , pas parce que celui-ci peut supprimer la prime qui plane au-dessus de votre tête."

Kakashi lui rendit son regard haineux.

"Tu m'en demandes beaucoup copy-nin. Tu m'en demande beaucoup et en plus tu me le demandes mal."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase , Kakashi se leva , explosant face à un rejet qu'il avait cru -et espérer- impossible.

"Mais je te veux..." hurla t-il , se levant du lit , " Je te veux près de moi , tu ne comprends donc pas ?" , il la prit par les épaules et la secoua , "J'en serais malade , me séparer de toi , m'ai impossible maintenant."

Soka le regarda , alors qu'il se levait , lui hurlant à la figure , à vrai dire il n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid devant elle. Prise de panique , un vieux sentiment qui ne l'avait pas envahi depuis bien longtemps , elle se laissa secouée , incapable de bouger ou d'émettre un seul son.

Kakashi la relâcha , inquiet de ne pas la voir réagir et répondre comme à son habitude.  
Bientôt , il la secoua gentiment , pas comme précédemment , inquiet et il chercha à la faire réagir . La jeune femme ne bougeait plus , comme paralysée face à lui.

"Soka , dis quelque chose." implora t-il , "Je me suis emporté , excuse moi."

Le remord le prenant il posa son front doucement contre la poitrine de la jeune femme inspirant un grand coup. Celle-ci passa délicatement ses mains dans ses cheveux argentés.

En temps normal elle aurait fuit. Décamper au plus vite , parce qu'elle n'a de toute façon pas d'honneur à tenir et que vivre enfermée 24h sur 24 commence à l'ennuyer fermement. Mais c'était Kakashi Hatake , et Kakashi Hatake , rien que pour ses beaux yeux , elle ne fuirait pas.

"Laisses moi un peu de temps." chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de l'argenté les yeux dans le vide.

A genoux par terre contre son lit , la tête entre les seins de sa femme -il niait la voir autrement- , Kakashi versa une larme.

"Moindre problème n'hésite pas à appeler Sakura , ou Moi ." dit-il en l'embrassant brièvement.

Soka hocha la tête doucement.  
Hier elle avait senti son bébé bougeait , une horreur avait-elle songé , puis s'attendrissant elle en avait même versé une larme.  
Si tôt , elle n'en était pas à la moitié de son huitième mois , c'était bien trop tôt.

Sakura passa timidement le pas de la porte.

"Bon...Bonjour Soka , Kakashi-san m'a demandé de passer vous voir." dit-elle , bégayant au début , et se reprenant peu à peu , pour finir avec un air déterminé.

Soka la salua le plus poliment possible , et laissa la jeune fille s'assoir , un livre à la main, à coté du lit , mais pas trop près non plus.

"Tu peux partir tu sais." fit la jeune femme allongée sur le lit.

"C'est ma mission." répondit Sakura , non sans avoir sursauté en entendant la jeune femme parler.

Soka soupira , elle n'avait pas besoin de l'une des petites kunoichi de Kakashi pour s'en sortir , aussi continua t-elle.

"J'insiste -Sakura c'est ça ?- tu peux y aller , je m'en sortirai , tu ne m'as pas l'air très à l'aise , et je suis sûre que tu peux être utile ailleurs."

Sakura la dévisagea , puis lui sourit brièvement , avant de se lever en la remerciant.

* * *

Les douleurs commencèrent le soir-même , alors que le copy-nin et la jeune femme mangeaient.  
La jeune femme se crispa et continua de manger ignorant la douleur lancinant son ventre. C'était bien trop tôt elle devait attendre autant qu'elle pouvait.

Pas maintenant.

Inutile de vous dire que cette nuit fut plutôt longue pour la jeune Kunoichi qui , grimaçante , ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Le lendemain elle ferma les yeux , simulant son sommeil , et l'argenté quitta l'appartement avec discrétion.  
Dès la porte fermée , la jeune femme se leva , les douleurs plus faciles à endurer debout.

Elle resta la matinée à trotter par petits pas , parcourant la chambre de long en large.

La Porte s'ouvrit dans l'après midi , sur Naruto.

Naruto , parce que le secret était trop gros pour Sakura.

La Kunoichi aux cheveux rose bonbon lui avait tout appris , et Naruto avait insisté pour rencontrer la jeune femme . Sakura lui avait formellement interdit , mais le jeune homme curieux n'avait put s'empêcher de rejoindre l'appartement de son ex-sensei.

"Yaeko Soka ?" demanda Naruto avec ébahissement.

La jeune femme se tenait devant lui , debout , appuyée contre la porte , un ventre énorme , et un visage qui criait Fatigue.

La jeune femme le dévisagea , dégainant un Kunai prête à se défendre.

Naruto leva les mains au plafond , et la jeune femme le regarda surprise.

"Je viens pas vous faire du mal , vous m'avez sauvé. C'est Sakura qui m'a mit au courant."

La jeune femme s'assit lourdement sur le lit et lui sourit.  
"Contente que tu sois encore en vie Uzumaki Naruto." marmonna t-elle.

"Vous allez Bien ?" demanda t-il

La jeune femme hocha précipitamment la tête. Trop Précipitamment.

Naruto ne laissa pas le choix à la jeune femme et l'emmena de force à l'hôpital.

* * *

Porter une femme enceinte n'est pas une chose aisée , si vous ne me croyez pas , demandez à Naruto. Essoufflé et arrivé à bon port , il appela Sakura et partit chercher Kakashi dans son bureau. Ce dernier absent de son bureau n'arriva pas.

_**Voilà donc c'est là que commence le fameux passage**_ **

* * *

**

Il est largement plus de Six heure quand enfin , Kakashi surgit et se précipite vers la chambre. Dès qu'il ouvre la porte , il sent un vent de panique le parcourir. En un coup d'œil il saisit le tableau. Shizune lui a juste demander de se rendre à l'hôpital à la fin de son travail , mais jamais il n'aurait penser à ça. C'est vrai Soka semblait paisible ce matin lorsqu'il la laissée.

Soka est là , hagarde , les cheveux collés de sueur , elle se débat pour se redresser alors qu'une infirmière imposante la tient par les épaules pour la coucher en lui hurlant de cesser. Il règne une chaleur épouvantable dans la chambre et il entend soudain le cri rauque de Soka : "Kakashi ! Mon dieu , je n'en peux plus ... ! Je veux ..."

Kakashi écarte la femme , laisse Soka s'agripper à ses avants bras en se soulevant grimaçante de douleur , la voix traversée de sanglots qui répète : "Je ne peux pas , Je ne peux pas ! Fais arrêter ça Kakashi . Je ne peux plus."

Un bras robuste écarte l'Hokage et l'expédie loin du lit. La vieille infirmière est hors d'elle et lui intime l'ordre de quitter la pièce , Hokage ou pas , et que "elle" est la plus difficile des patientes qu'elle n'ai jamais accouchée de sa vie.

Pendant ce très court speech , Kakashi voit que Soka s'est soulevée sur les coudes et qu'ainsi hissée , elle halète avec difficulté mais semble mieux tenir le coup. La femme aussi l'a vue et elle l'interpelle sèchement "Couchez-vous!" avant d'aller l'étendre de force dans le lit. La jeune femme recommence à appeler sa mère et Kakashi se fait montrer la porte par la walkyrie qui essaie de dominer ce cirque.

Kakashi s'approche du lit et murmure un "Je reviens tout de suite." à la jeune femme et s'enfuit en voyant la furie lui indiquer une nouvelle fois la porte de façon impérative.

Sakura et Naruto l'attendent , l'une assise par terre , l'autre faisant les cents pas.

Sakura s'empresse de donner le peu d'informations qu'elle a obtenues , avant de se faire jeter elle aussi par la vieille sage femme.

"Depuis quand ça a commencé ?"

"Hier soir , elle dit que c'est dur depuis onze heure ce matin." Répond Sakura qui a eu le temps de poser quelques questions du genre à la jeune femme. "Naruto trouvait qu'elle donnait tous les signes d'une femme en train d'accoucher." dit-elle en regardant fièrement Naruto

Les yeux de Kakashi sont si furieux , que Sakura ajoute " Elle ne voulait pas que je voie son ventre hier , c'était sûre qu'elle ferait ça !"

A six heure quarante environ , Kakashi rentre dans la chambre , prend la sage femme par le bras et l'écarte du lit. Dès qu'elle se fâche et commence à vociférer contre lui , enterrant les cris puissants de Soka , Kakashi lui dit quelques phrases bien senties dans un langage qu'il ne pensait jamais employer avec une dame. Il se penche vers Soka qui lutte pour se soulever , le visage en larmes , creusé par la fatigue : "Je vais vomir , Hatake , Je vais mourir. Je ne peux pas. Non ,Kakashi, je veux ..."

Kakashi demande sèchement à la vieille fille de lui passer la corbeille et la tend à la jeune femme , secouée de spasmes violents. Il la tient solidement et légèrement soulevée. Soka écarte la corbeille : "Non c'est pas ça ... Je vais juste ... mourir."

Le petit sourire crispé qu'elle esquisse permet à l'argenté de reprendre courage : "Tu veux te soulever , c'est ça ? Tu serais mieux soulevée ?"  
Mais la contraction arrive et la jeune femme s'accroche aux draps qu'elle agrippe pour effectivement se redresser. Kakashi monte dans le lit , se glisse derrière elle et s'assoit contre la tête du lit en installant Soka entre ses deux jambes, le dos appuyé sur son torse , et il place les mains de la jeune femme sur ses genoux relevés. Il appuie doucement sa tête contre lui , et masse ses tempes en parlant doucement : " Repose-toi , c'est passé. Tu vas y arriver , maintenant tu vas le faire , Soka . Tu vas y arriver. Appuie toi sur moi , tu es mieux comme ça ?"

Soka fait oui en essayant de reprendre son souffle avant d'être reprise par la douleur. Dès que la contraction recommence , elle tire sur les genoux du jeune homme qui de son coté , résiste à sa traction. La sage femme , complètement dégoutée , demande à Kakashi si elle doit partir. Il lui dit de rester et de l'aider , il essaie de savoir où en est le bébé, quand il doit arriver. La femme finit par soulever discrètement le drap en jetant un "bientôt" laconique avant de le rabattre pudiquement .

Kakashi , malgré ses phrases rassurantes , n'est pas loin de croire que Soka va effectivement mourir quand au bout d'une heure interminable , elle se tord de douleur dans ses bras et semble si épuisée qu'elle n'arrive même plus à crier. Il sent le corps anéanti perdre son tonus et devenir presque flasque. Il se demande quelle charge de douleur un corps peut supporter avant de perdre conscience. La sage femme reste au pied du lit et semble inquiète elle aussi. Kakashi l'interroge du regard , elle se penche alors que Soka souffle "Dit lui d'aller le chercher , de le tirer."

Au moment où la sage femme dit "Maintenant !" et que la contraction reprend son assaut , le médecin le plus performant que Sakura est trouvé , arrive enfin. Posant sa mallette , il écarte la dame est parle très calmement comme si la position de Kakashi était tout à fait normale "Il arrive , on voit sa tête." , "Doucement , quand je vous le dit , vous poussez , pas avant , attendez."

Kakashi voit les yeux du médecin se fixer sur lui Il lui dit de soutenir sa femme en glissant les mains sous les cuisses de Soka et en tirant doucement pour l'aider à pousser Il rassure la jeune femme , lui jure que ça y est , que c'est la dernière contraction , qu'elle doit pousser de toutes ses forces, qu'elle a fait ça magnifiquement. Kakashi n'en croit pas un mot , mais il soutient et répète que c'est fini , que c'est la dernière fois , le dernier effort. Il est le premier surpris d'entendre le cri perçant du bébé. Il ne voyait aucune fin possible à ce supplice , et il est suffoqué d'émotion quand il voit la petite chose gluante et hurlante tendue vers le ventre de Soka.  
"Un Garçon."

Kakashi ne peut pas voir le visage de la jeune femme , et il se demande si elle est encore consciente quand il aperçoit ses mains se poser sur son fils. Peut-être est ce la chaleur de ces mains , peut-être est ce la voix tendre qui chuchote "Mon bébé." mais l'enfant cesse de pleurer instantanément.

Soka dégage la main de Kakashi , toujours à son poste sous sa cuisse , et la pose avec la sienne dans un geste tendre sur leur fils. Kakashi lui susurre alors ses plus sincères félicitations.

_**Voilà , si vous avez aimé ce passage , je vous conseille les trois tome que j'ai adoré !****************************************************************************************************************************************_

Le lendemain , Kakashi supprime la mise à prix qui plane au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme à Konoha , ce qui empêche Ibiki et Shikaku de l'emprisonner.

L'incompréhension est générale , même Asuma s'étonne de voir son ami faiblir.  
Seul Naruto , et Sakura -quoique celle-ci resta méfiante- semblent confiant en son choix.

Les conseillers sont furieux et accepte très mal la décision , persuadé que le nouvel Hokage va faire courir le village à sa perte.


	14. Zaku

Soka sortie quelques jours plus tard de l'hôpital , son enfant dans les bras. Elle frappa chez Kakashi , tentant d'oublier les affreux regards et les terribles menaces et injures dont les villageois viennent de la couvrir.

_"Tu as mis au monde un montre !"_

_"Assassin !"_

_"Retourne chez toi !"_

Elle rentra chez Kakashi , dont la maison était pleine. Shikaku , Shikamaru , Naruto , Sakura , Ino , Asuma , Kurenai , Gai , Yamato. tous semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous chez leur ami.

Soka fit le tour de la table des yeux , Kakashi n'y était pas , et tous la regardent d'un œil mauvais. La jeune femme fit passer son fils dans son dos en un geste protecteur (un peu comme les femmes en Afrique vous savez.) lorsqu'une injure fut lâchée à voix basse , elle sorti un Shiruken de sa poche a une vitesse impressionante qui en choqua plus d'un , le regard flamboyant de haine.

"Que vous m'injuriez ne m'importe peu." lâcha t-elle "Mais pas lui."

Elle siffla tel un chat en colère et gronda.

"Calme , nous ne sommes pas venus en ennemi." lâcha Asuma.

Soka haussa un sourcil parfaitement déssiné et abaissa lentement sa garde , toujours quelque peu méfiante.  
Elle rentra dans l'appartement.

"Je peux faire quelque chose ? Hatake n'est pas rentré , mais j'imagine que vous le savez."

"A vrai dire , c'est Kakashi qui nous a invité." marmonna Shikaku.

Soka resta surprise et sentit le petit gémir et gigoter dans son dos. elle sursauta , se rappelant son rôle de mère , et maladroite , prit son fils dans ses bras , lui semant gentiment de se taire.

"Berce-le." ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter Kurenai voyant la jeune femme en galère.

Soka la dévisagea et Kurenai tendit les mains demandant à prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme la dévisagea , méfiante et visiblement toujours sur ses gardes. Elle se laissa cependant approcher de Kurenai et déposa le bébé doucement sans geste brusque dans ses bras , prête à le reprendre au moindre problème.

Le petit ouvrit de grands yeux orangés et pleura encore , avant que Kurenai ne le calme complètement. Celle-ci rendit son enfant à sa mère , toujours sur la défensive , qui le garda apaisé dans ses bras.

**- - - -**

Kakashi arriva un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi , ses amis assis autour de la table silencieuse , Soka berçant le petit et regardant le soleil s'éffaçaiit derrière les collines à travers la fenêtre.

Peu à peu , grâce à l'aide de Naruto et la venue de Kakashi , l'ambiance se détendit , et Après que Soka ai couché son enfant , elle se mit à préparer un repas pour tous -bien aidée par Kurenai , Ino et Sakura il faut avouer que les connaissances culinaires de Soka sont assez limitées-

Les autres durent bien se rendre à l'évidence , en regardant Kakashi enlaçait la jeune femme entrain de cuisiner et l'embrasser : ces deux-là semblaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre , et si Soka mentait , elle était vraiment très douée.

Fatiguée de sa récente grossesse la jeune femme finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son homme près de la cheminée, entre une blague d'Asuma , et une boutade de Naruto. Ceux-ci finirent d'être convaincu en entendant le léger souffle de la Kunoichi indiquant qu'elle dormait profondément. Ils partirent tous sans regrets d'être venu.

Ce soir là , quand Kakashi coucha Soka dans le lit , et qu'il se lova contre elle , il ne put qu'être de fier de lui-même. En une soirée il avait réussi à convaincre ses plus proches amis de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Soka , et de ce que Soka montrait de son amour pour lui.

**

* * *

**

Un cri fit se lever les deux amants dans la nuit. Soka se réveilla , bercée par Kakashi en un sursaut , et entendit celui-ci grogner.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda t-elle.

"Le bébé." grogna Kakashi.

La jeune femme soupira et se recoucha. "Qu'il apprenne à faire ses nuits celui-là."

Un quart d'heure plus tard le petit braillait toujours dans la pièce d'à coté , ses parents blottis sous la couette râlant , trop fatigués pour aller le chercher.

"T'as mis au monde un monstre." chuchota Kakashi d'une voix endormie dans son cou , la jeune femme sourît et répliqua que ce n'était sûrement pas d'elle que le gosse tenait cette manie de s'exciter.  
Kakashi soupira et posa l'oreiller sur sa tête étouffant les cris de son fils.

Soka se décida donc à aller le chercher , et le prit dans ses bras . Braillant toujours autant , alors qu'elle le berçait rapidement , le bébé gigota , et elle pria le ciel pour qu'il s'endorme bientôt.

"Tu crois qu'il a faim ?" demanda t-elle en direction de la chambre.

Pas de réponse , Soka s'avança vers la chambre pour découvrir l'argenté endormit. Offusquée , elle amena l'enfant tout près de son père , et le posa près de son oreille dans le lit. L'enfant se remit instantanément à brailler , faisant sursauter le copy-nin.

"Ça va pas !?" cria t-il , couvrant les pleurs du bébé.

Soka sourit et s'assit dans le lit , posant son fils sur le torse de Kakashi. Elle s'allongea ensuite à coté du Shinobi.

"Il veut son père." minauda t-elle d'une toute petite voix moqueuse.  
Kakashi ne l'a crut pas et observa l'enfant , rendormi contre lui. Il passa une main sur la joue de la jeune kunoichi et l'embrassa doucement avant de se rendormir.

**- - - -**

Le lendemain , les deux jeunes parents se réveillèrent avec l'impression d'avoir passée une nuit bien courte. Trop courte.

Le môme gazouillait dans les bras de sa mère , assise dans la cuisine tandis que celle-ci le nourrissais , des valises sous les yeux. Kakashi accoudé au plan de travail s'approcha.

"Tu veux que je prenne le relais ?"

La jeune femme releva la tête , et le regarda avec des yeux brillants. Elle sourit et hocha rapidement et plusieurs fois la tête , le gratifiant d'un large sourire.  
Le jeune homme s'avança et prit l'enfant dans une main , laissant la jeune femme s'effondrer littéralement sur la table , trop fatiguée pour aller se recoucher. Kakashi nourrit le petit et le regarda rigoler dans ses bras . Soka arriva doucement derrière lui et l'embrassa doucement , sur la pointe des pieds.

Kakashi sourit et laissa l'enfant les contempler avec de grands yeux orangés , ceux de sa mère.

Peu à peu , une mauvaise odeur monta à leurs nez , et ils comprirent rapidement de quoi il retournait. Soka soupira , marmonnant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il fallait s'y prendre. Kakashi rigola du ridicule de la situation et marmonna que lui devait partir travailler. Il posa le gosse sur la table.

"On mange là-dessus Hatake , t'as quand même pas l'intention de faire ça ici ?" râla t-elle

Kakashi rigola , "Tu préfères que je fasse ça où , dans le lit ?"

Les yeux de la jeune femme se levèrent au plafond. "Qu'il aille aux toilettes comme tout le monde."

Kakashi la regarda un air amusé , impressionant comme la vie de Soka avait pu être différente de la vie d'une personne normalement consituée ! Il emmena le petit dans la salle de bain , pour le nettoyer. Grâce à Asuma et Kurenai , qui avaient prévus le coup , ils avaient de quoi le changer , de quoi le faire dormir , et même de quoi l'habiller.

Il changea le gosse tranquillement , comme il put et le moment de poser la nouvelle couche parut un peu trop difficile pour le juunin.

"Laisses copy-nin , t'es déjà pire qu'en retard , je m'en charge."

Kakashi sourit et la laissa se débrouiller , il rentra dans la douche et se doucha (quelle logique implacable . ) rapidement. En sortant il observa la jeune femme . Allongée sur la canapé , le bébé devant elle , elle gazouillait , et il dût avouer que c'était bien une des première fois qu'il la voyait aussi attendrie. Ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment qu'il jugeait magique , il se contenta d'observer la scène de la salle de bain.

"As tu un nom petite chose ?" dit-elle en embrassant les petits pieds du bébé.

"T'es pas très indulgent avec ton père et ta mère tu le sais ? Ça te plairait ça comme nom , Emmerde-le-monde-la-nuit ?"

"Emmerde-le-monde-la-nuit Hatake , non trop long , puis ça te vas pas , et puis je suis sûre que ça t'inciterait à recommencer."

"Surtout si t'as hérité de la susceptibilité de ton père ... et de ta mère ... oui on est mal barré ."

Le petit émit un petit rire , et la jeune femme l'embrassa , le regardant se tortiller.

"T'es bien comme ton père."

"Gha ? C'est ça ton nom ? Pas très original." gloussa t-elle avec tendresse.

"Gha Hattake , mouais j'aime pas trop."

Soka se retourna et observa Kakashi , serviette autour de la taille s'avancer vers elle.

"Tu vas être en retard." menaça t-elle gentiment.

Kakashi l'embrassa doucement , sa peau encore humide se pressant contre la jeune femme.

"Tu as dit qu'il s'appellera Hatake." murmura t-il les yeux rivés vers le sol.

La jeune femme l'observa , le laissant terminer , passant ses yeux sur la fine cicatrice qui barrait sa joue gauche.  
"Qu'en est il de toi ?" demanda t-il doucement en osant lever son regard vers les pupilles orangées.

Soka le dévisagea. _Quoi répondre ?_ Elle ne voulait pas de mariage , elle n'aimait pas ça , elle l'aimait et ne voyait pas en quoi le mariage y changerait quelque chose. Puis se marier avec un Hokage ça devait sûrement vouloir dire grande cérémonie et tout le bataclan. Mais comment lui dire non sans l'offenser?

"Je ... Je sais pas."

Kakashi baissa la tête visiblement déçu , et la jeune femme la lui releva doucement croisant son regard. "Vas-y tu vas être en retard."

Kakashi sortit de l'appartement abattu , et Soka s'en voulu toute la journée. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps , Yaeko Soka culpabilisa.

* * *

La porte claqua et Kakashi rentra chez lui exténué. Soka était là et lui souriait gentiment.

"Il est où ?" demanda Kakashi cherchant son fils du regard

"Il dors" chuchota la jeune femme.

"Abumi Zaku. C'était Un sous-fifre d'Orochimaru , mais un très bon ami. J'aime bien comme prénom , Zaku." murmura t-elle , pas certaine que Kakashi accepte. Elle avait passé la journée à chercher un prénom potable pour sa projéniture puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans nom après tout ...

Kakashi réfléchit , appeler son fils comme un partisan d'Orochimaru ne lui plaisait guère. Zaku était cependant un nom acceptable et lui-même n'avait rien de mieux à proposer.

"Tu as réfléchi ?" demanda t-il , pas certain qu'insister sois la meilleure des choses.

La jeune femme le considéra , puis s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle l'embrassa doucement puis un peu plus passionnément. elle saisit son visage entre ses mains.

"Pourquoi t'insistes ? Il te faut quoi de plus , on est bien comme ça !"

"Non , si le Raikage ou le Kazekage savent que tu es là , ce qui ne devrait pas tarder tu vas devoir t'enfuir."

"Encore." ajouta-il.

Soka renifla , elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. "Je sais me défendre." murmura t-elle orgueilleuse.

Kakashi la prit dans ses bras. "C'est pas la question."  
Soka le laissa poursuivre , "Qu'est ce que c'est la question alors ?"

"La question c'est plutôt pourquoi tu t'obstines à refuser de m'épouser."

Soka se mordit la lèvre embêtée. Il était vriament tetu quand il s'y mettait.

"Tu te rends pas compte Kakashi , c'est pas facile pour moi , tu me demandes de tirer un trait sur toute ma vie d'avant , jusqu'à ce que je t'ai rencontrée."

Elle le repoussa pour lui faire face à face.  
"Toi , tu n'es pas le problème , j'ai pas besoin d'un stupide mariage pour te prouver que je tiens à toi."

Kakashi la regarda avec dureté. "Si."

Soka leva ses yeux surpris vers lui , "Quoi si ? Tu veux que je te prouve quoi ?"  
Elle s'avança vers lui menaçante.

"J'ai arrêtée l'Akatsuki."

_Elle plaqua une main sur son torse_

"J'ai laissé la dépouille de Deidara pourrir."

_Elle baissa les yeux_

"J'ai trahie des amis."

_Il l'enserra dans ses bras protecteurs_

"J'ai pas voulu te laisser mourir seul contre Pain."

_Il passa ses lèvres sur son cou_

"J'ai eu un gosse ! Rien que ça tu pourrais ai moins te rendre compte que c'est bien une preuve que je suis attachée à toi !" s'énerva t-elle toute seule.

_Une larme s'échappa des ses yeux orangés , alors que ses lèvres à lui remontait à son oreille._

"Et..."

Kakashi arrêta son manège , attendant la suite , et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

_"Et ?"_

"Et je t'aime !" ronchonna t-elle honteuse comme si c'était la pire des horreurs !

Il devait rêver , ou il avait eu une absence , elle avait peut-être dit autre chose , il avait sûrement mal compris ...

Kakashi resta muet devant un tel aveux et la retourna , incrédule usant de cette phrase que la jeune femme lui répétait à longueur de journée :

_"Répètes un peu pour voir ?"_

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se nicha contre son torse doucement. Kakashi la sentie pleurer contre lui , remuée de sanglots.

"C'est si horrible que ça de m'aimer ?" murmura t-il doucement en lui faisant relever la tête.

Elle renifla et rigola avant de l'embrasser.

Il l'emmena dans la chambre , doucement il la prit contre lui , de moins en moins de vêtement , mais de plus en plus de désir. Il lui fit l'amour avec tendresse , bien différemment de leurs ébats précédents , plus sauvages. Il l'embrassa doucement tout le long , la laissant gémir en s'accrochant à lui , il la laissa , secouée de spasmes l'embrasser à pleine bouche , lui chuchotant son amour à l'oreille.

"Épouse moi." l'implora t-il doucement , accélérant la cadence.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Le regard empli de désir et d'amour rencontra le regard meurtri par le rejet et le désir trop contrôlé.

Elle répondit dans un souffle. incapable de répondre autre chose.

* * *

J'ai finit d'écrire cette fic , je voudrais juste savoir , ça vous interreserai d'avoir un chapitre par semaine comme on fait là , ou tout d'un coup ? :) Merci si vous ^répondez :) Bisous tout le monde !


	15. C'est celle là et aucune autre

Ils furent réveillés par les pleurs du petit Zaku , et ce fut _Kakashi_ qui alla le chercher ,_ Kakashi_ qui le nourrit et _Kakashi _qui l'emmena contre sa mère.  
Soka ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec douceur . Kakashi la serra contre lui d'un air victorieux.

Il avait réussi , Hier , complètement prise par son désir , l'implorant pour qu'il n'arrête pas ses caresses elle avait dit _oui_ et l'avait supplier de continuer.

La victoire avait été arrachée de façon déloyale , ne s'était pas empêché de ronchonner Soka , mais Kakashi n'arrêtai pas de lui répliquer qu'elle payait enfin pour toutes ces trahisons.  
"Le prix est bien faible." avait marmonné la jeune femme en s'endormant contre lui.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Kurenai , Ino et Sakura débarquèrent dans l'appartement. Soka les accueillies avec un sourire.

"Kakashi n'est pas là , je peux faire quelque chose ?"

Kurenai lui sourit et pris la parole " Kakashi nous a demandé de t'aider."

Soka haussa un sourcil , _l'aider ?_

Immédiatement , les trois jeune femmes s'assirent autour de la table , de gros catalogue à la main.

"Oui pour le mariage."

Soka fusille du regard la tour de l'Hokage en espérant que son futur l'ai vu.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à ça : Chercher des tables , des nappes , un menu , une robe , un bouquet , une composition florale , une bague , la sécurité ...  
Soka était exténuée , noyée dans tout un tas d'informations , elle pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Ne connaissant rien du mariage , elles lui détaillaient le tout sous son air horrifié.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas , moi aussi ça me repoussait." murmura Kurenai , "Et puis finalement ... on peut dire que ça c'est bien passé."

"On peut dire ?"

"Je me suis évanoui pendant la cérémonie."

Soka la regarda refroidie.

"Il faut aussi que tu choisisses des demoiselles d'honneur !" ajouta Ino excitée par l'organisation.

"Euh demoi_ quoi_ ?"

"Demoiselle d'honneur , celles qui t'accompagne , à moins que tu veuilles marcher jusqu'à l'autel seule."

S'en fut trop , Soka posa sa tête sur la table , s'entourant de ses bras. "Non , non je veux pas me marier. J'ai trop peur."

Kurenai eu un rire nerveux , ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

"Peur ? Soka la femme la plus recherchée du monde a peur d'un simple mariage ?" demanda Sakura.

Soka leva la tête pour lui adresser un regard noir et Sakura faillit tomber de sa chaise de peur.

"Très bien , vous êtes mes demoiselles d'honneur , toutes les trois , ça vous dérange pas n'est ce pas ?" demanda t-elle sans trop leur demander leur avis.

Kurenai nia , gênée ne sachant pas comment refuser. Sakura tressaillit , cette femme lui foutait la chaire de poule. Ino frétilla sur sa chaise , juste heureuse d'être choisie.

* * *

Elles n'en était pas à la moitié de l'inventaire , que déjà la nuit tombait déjà. Les filles partirent , un peu plus détendues qu'elles ne l'étaient au départ. "Elle est sympa." murmura Ino en quittant l'appartement , Sakura resta sceptique et Kurenai hocha la tête , ajoutant qu'elle pensait la jeune femme plus froide que ça.

Soka les observa rentrer chez elles. La peur au ventre à l'idée de ce mariage qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout du tout du tout. Zaku remua dans ses bras et elle partit en direction de la salle de bain , le laver.

Kakashi rentra tard , fatigué comme toujours. Il se blottie contre elle dans le lit , et l'embrassa doucement , s'apercevant qu'elle dormait. Elle remua et grommela en ouvrant les yeux alors que les mains baladeuses du jeune homme parcourait son corps , inchangé même après l'accouchement.

"T'es pire que ton fils , tu le sais ça au moins ?"

Kakashi rigola , "Comment ça c'est passé avec les filles ?"

Soka le fusilla du regard , "T'aurais pu me prévenir que j'avais de la visite."

"Tu serais partie."

"Fau.."

l'argenté plaqua une main sur sa bouche . "Menteuse."

Elle sourit et s'enroula autour de son homme. "Si il pleure , c'est toi qui va le chercher."

Kakashi sourit et hocha la tête , il lui devait bien ça après tout.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard , le mariage se profiler à l'horizon , Zaku faisait ses nuits et Soka osait enfin sortir dans le village avec Kurenai. Les gens ne l'aimaient toujours pas , mais au moins ils avaient cessé de l'insulter à tout bout de champ. Surtout que maintenant elle était officiellement fiancée à l'Hokage , sa bague étincelante _-beaucoup trop à son goût-_ à son doigt le prouvant.

Kurenai observa le petit Zaku dans les bras de sa mère. le Printemps arrivait et les premiers bourgeons suivait. Akio , son fils , plus grand jouait avec ses amis dans le parc.

"Il va falloir qu'on trouve ta robe." murmura Kurenai en souriant.

Elle s'était nettement rapprochée de la jeune femme , jusqu'à la trouvait sympathique , elle éprouvait de la compassion pour cette fille qui semblait avoir plus souffert de son statut de meurtrière qu'autre chose.

Soka grimaça.

"Toujours aussi réticente ?"

Kurenai s'étonnait de voir l'aversion qu'éprouvait la kunoichi pour ce lien. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de son passé , mais Kurenai aurait mis sa main au feu que son aversion du mariage était lié à son passé.

"Tu veux voir les modèles de robes que j'ai avec moi ?"

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un immense sourire "Non , tu ne les à quand même pas amenés ici ?"

Kurenai étouffa un rire et lui présenta un catalogue ," La mère de Sakura connaît une boutique qui pourrait te refaire un modèle d'ici."

La jeune femme hocha la tête et afficha un pli concentré.

* * *

"J'aime bien celle-là."

"Oui c'est un très bon choix. Venez j'en ai une semblable en stock."

Contrairement à la mère de Sakura , aussi trouillarde que sa fille , la vieille couturière dont avait parlé Kurenai , n'afficha aucune crainte et parla aimablement à Soka , si bien que celle-ci se demanda si la vieille femme la connaissait. La vieille répondu à sa question en lui demandant d'approcher.

"Oh Mise-à-prix-à-plus-de-5millions-de-Yen , viens voir ça , je suis sûre que ça t' iras à merveille !"

Soka sourit et rejoint la vieille dame dans l'arrière boutique. Kurenai ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ravie , la jeune kunoichi semblait revivre devant tant de sympathie spontanée.

Elle essaya la robe devant les dames.

"Bon déjà , tu peux oublier les robes dos-nu , et tes cheveux tu ferais mieux de ne pas les attacher trop haut sur ta tête." marmonna le vieille en l'aidant à fermer la fermeture éclaire de la robe.

En effet la vieille , Sakura , madame Haruno , Kurenai et Ino restèrent fixées sur les cicatrices profondes marbrant le dos de la jeune femme , le matricule rappelant son passage dans les geôles d'Iwa ainsi qu'un tatouage aux allures curieuse, sans oublier le beau "traîtresse" entaillée dans son cou.

Soka bougea gênée , et enleva la robe. "Oui pas de dos-nu."

la vieille passa tout ses stock en revu , et enfin revint en souriant malicieusement.  
"J'ai trouvé. "

"C'est Celle-là , et aucune autre."

* * *

Soka rentra fatiguée , elle venait de passer une journée d'essayage , et c'était fatiguant ! Elle s'arrêta chez Ichiraku qui méfiant lui versa un bol de ramen qu'il fit glisser le long du comptoir. Kurenai , Ino et Naruto mangeaient à ses cotés.

Elle revint ensuite chez elle accompagnée de Kurenai , elles blaguaient et rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Asuma et Kakashi étaient là , plaisantant , Zaku dans les bras d'Asuma.

"Alors les filles , le programme d'aujourd'hui ?" demanda Asuma joviale.

"Essayage !" marmonna Kurenai , s'asseyant sur ses genoux et prenant le gosse dans ses bras. "Tu fumes pas avec un gosse dans les bras ?" chuchota t-elle à l'oreille du shinobi (elle gloussa) et lui suggéra par la suite des avances très explicites qui signifiait en gros que si il arrêter de fumer pour un gosse , il aurait un gosse bientôt.

Soka rigola et s'approcha timidement de Kakashi qui la regarda avec fièvre.

Le couple les laissa , et la soirée se termina doucement.

* * *

Bien La semaine prochaine (sans retard c'est promis ) La Fin ou L'avant dernier chapitre , cela dépent de comment je retranche le texte :) Bisous Bisous !


	16. Just Married

Avant dernier chapitre , Avant dernier chapitre !

* * *

-"Non , n'aplatis pas ses cheveux , gonfles-les j'ai dit ! Mais c'est pas vrai , Kurenai montres lui !" Beugle la vieille couturière

Elle s'est désignée organisatrice du mariage de l'Hokage , et elle a fait du très bon boulot. Elle arrache la brosse des mains de Sakura , et la tend à Kurenai qui d'une voix douce commence à expliquer à Sakura comment faire de belles boucles.

Soka est assise sur le petit tabouret branlant , son cœur bat à milles à l'heure.

-"Ino , t'en ai où des fleurs ?"

-"Presque fini ! " répond l'intéressée , des ciseaux dans la bouche.

Sakura reprend tremblante la coiffure de la future mariée. et Kurenai se replace devant Soka. "Ne bouge pas." lui intime t-elle.

Elle commence à la maquiller doucement , tout son corps y passe , alors que Ino pique les lys blanc et les fleurs de jasmins dans sa coiffure , et que Kurenai termine de lui maquiller les yeux , Sakura épile , alors que la vieille manucure chaque centimètre carré de sa personne.

Une fois le tout fini , toutes se placent devant elle.

-"Ouvre les yeux" demande Kurenai.

Soka ne se fait pas prier et souffle un coup avant d'ouvrir les yeux doucement , ce geste nécessitant toute sa concentration.

-"Magnifique." murmure Ino.  
Kurenai sourit , et Sakura semble époustouflée.

-"T'es nettement plus à ton avantage comme ça que dans le bingo book." marmonne la vieille , "Kurenai rajoute lui un peu de far , et toi arrêtes de pâlir." dit-elle en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

-"Sakura , Ino très bon boulot. Allez chercher la robe s'il vous plaît."

La vieille tourne autour de Soka qui tremble doucement.

Ino et Sakura reviennent vite avec la robe , et toutes l'aident à revêtir le vêtement.  
La robe lui va comme un gant comme l'avait prédit la vieille couturière. Elle est magnifique , légère et simple , un décolleté convenable , et des motifs compliqués qui ne la surcharge pas , faits de perles et d'argent. Ses bras sont dénudés , et la robe tombe sur ses hanches saillantes pour finir , vaporeuse , à ses pieds.

-"Je te laisse , il manque un détail . Kurenai vient avec moi , Ino il manque quelque fleurs , va m'en chercher un peu plus s'il te plaît."

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescent et sortent de la pièce suivit de Sakura. Sakura qui n'a plus peur de Soka , mais qui préfère cependant garder une certaine distance.

Soka est seule dans la pièce et enfin elle ose se regarder dans le grand miroir.

Elle est époustouflante , ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Ses yeux , encadrés par d'épais sourcils semblent agrandis et magnifiques. Elle est pâle et Kurenai n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Ses cheveux , certaines mèches tressées d'autres bouclées reposent sur sa nuque. Le tout est rehaussé dans un chignon compliqué arrangé de lys et de jasmin. Le tout est saisissant.

Soka tombe avec fracas sur le sol à genoux , la respiration haletante. Elle commence à se demander si tout cela est une bonne idée.

-"Soka ? Soka ça ne va pas ?" apelle Sakura , alertée par le bruit.  
Elle s'assoit à coté de Soka qui ferme les yeux et respire bruyamment.

-"Je ... Je ... Je peux pas y aller , je peux pas y aller." marmonne la jeune femme.

Elle ouvre les yeux et révèle à Sakura ses yeux angoissés et paniqués.

Sakura la prend dans ses bras. Et la réconforte oubliant sa peur. Kurenai et La vieille couturière reviennent accompagnées d'Ino.

-"Voilà , regarde ce que nous avons tr..."

Elles s'arrêtent devant la masse blanche recroquevillée à terre. Soka est à deux doigt de pleurer , mais n'a aucune envie de ruiner le maquillage de Kurenai.

-"Ma petite , allons ressaisi toi !" murmure la vieille femme en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
Mais Soka pâlit de plus en plus , tremblotante.

Kurenai et Ino commence à s'inquiéter . Elles n'osent imaginer le désastre si le mariage doit s'annuler.

-"Soka , pense à Kakashi." murmure soudain Sakura.

La jeune femme la fixe intensément de ses beaux yeux orange et ferme les yeux. _Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi._

Le nom en tête elle se lève doucement et ouvre les yeux.

-"Voilà , pense à Kakashi ma chérie , tu ne l'as pas vu hier , enterrement de vie de garçon hein ? Pense à lui ." marmonne la vieille couturière.

Kurenai est stupéfaite de l'attraction de l'argenté sur la jeune femme.

Peu de temps à près chacune revêt sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur et accompagne la mariée stressée dans la rue.

* * *

Soka avance timidement , et fini par faire du sur place arrivée sur la place de Konoha. Des milliers de chaises dans l'herbe , des gens par centaine et centaine son venus assister au mariage. Au fond , derrière , l'autel est là , entouré d'un jasmin immense perdant ses fleurs.  
Le tout est agréablement décoré. Rien de trop lourd , ou de trop luxueux , la vielle dame a su rester simple , beaucoup de vert , pour la feuille de Konoha , et quelques rubans blancs , des cascades de tulles , et des lys piqués un peu partout sur les tables et les buffets. Le tout est saisissant , et Soka ne peut reconnaître que même si pour elle se sera un calvaire , le mariage aura était bien mené.

-"Soka reste pas là ! Faut pas que Kakashi te voie , ça porte malheur."

Ino pousse la jeune femme dans un bâtiment au fond de l'endroit , derrière les chaises et l'autel.

-"Ça va aller Soka ?" demande Kurenai doucement.

La jeune femme hoche la tête :

_Kakashi_

_Kakashi_

_Kakashi_

Elle ne l'a pas vu hier , et cette nuit il lui a horriblement manqué. Elle n'a aucune idée d'où l'a amené Asuma , mais elle espère que c'est resté correct.

Sakura et Ino se disputent pour savoir qui va tenir la traîne et qui va passer devant la mariée. Kurenai soupir , et demande à la jeune femme de trancher.

Soka ne sait pas quoi dire , elle finit par marmonner que si elles n'arrêtent pas , c'est Kurenai qui passera devant. L' Effet est immédiat , et les deux jeunes filles se taisent instantanément.

Kurenai commence à regarder par la fenêtre. "Il commence à y avoir du monde."  
Elle se retourne vers Soka et se rend compte trop tard de sa gaffe , la jeune femme continu à pâlir de plus en plus.

* * *

Les cloches sonnent et Kurenai remuât Soka. Elle lui dit qu'il faut y aller , qu'elle va retrouver Kakashi , enfin.

C'est à ces mots que la jeune femme se soulève comme léthargique. Il s'est décidé_ -après avoir tiré au sort-_ que ce serait Ino qui passerait devant Soka. Sakura tiendra la traîne.

Les jeunes filles se lèvent , et Ino sort la première , applaudit par la foule.

-"Allez Soka , c'est ton tour !" l'encourage Sakura , alors que Kurenai la pousse doucement vers la sortie.

La foule applaudit , certains sont même assis par terre puisqu'il n'y a plus de place sous les chaises , mais ce qui retient surtout l'attention de Soka , c'est les gens qui l'applaudissent.

Beaucoup lui sourient , elle entends des exclamation d'en la foule , et lève soudain ses yeux vers le bas de l'autel.

Il est là , le même regard , les mêmes cheveux , le même masque , la tenue officielle de l'Hokage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle s'approche en souriant , belle comme jamais , époustouflante , rayonnante et charismatique. Elle sent la sécurité , sur les rempart qui veillent au bon déroulement du mariage . De son mariage.

Elle arrive jusqu'au bas de l'autel , Kakashi l'y attend. Elle lui sourît timidement. Morte de trouille.

-"Elle tremble , la pauvre , ça doit être impressionnant de se marier devant tant de monde" s'exclame une civile à coté de Kurenai dans le publique. Celle-ci est agréablement surprise de la réaction des villageois de Konoha , qui semble heureux pour la jeune femme et leur Hokage.

La cérémonie est orchestrée par Naruto , 20 ans , futur Hokage. Il appelle Soka et Kakashi qui se dirigent tout deux , main dans la main vers l'autel.

Après un traditionnel discours , Naruto laisse une enfant amenée timidement les deux bagues vers les futurs.

Kakashi prend doucement la main de Soka et après l'avoir brièvement serrée , murmure le traditionnel "oui."  
Au tour de Soka , chacun craint le pire. Kurenai s'attend au désastre , Shikaku , à ce que la femme tue l'assemblée , Naruto à ce que Soka meurt tuée par un shinobi la détestant.  
Au final , la jeune femme se saisit de la main de l'Hokage et en fermant les yeux , glisse l'anneau au doigt de son amant avant de marmonner ,  
Le murmure est à peine audible , sûrement que dans l'assemblée personne ne l'a entendu , mais Naruto préfère ne pas lui demander de répéter et murmure le bon vieux _"Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."_

Kakashi sourit et Soka se mord la lèvre. Ils ont oubliés ce détail. Comment va t-elle l'embrasser avec ce foutu masque ?

Souriant , il la prend contre lui et elle passe ses mains sur ses joues , baissant le masque et cachant les lèvres de l'argenté à l'assemblée qui ne peut qu'émettre un rictus déçu , de ne pas avoir percé l'énigme du visage de Kakashi Hatake.

Deux Shiruken fendent l'air à une vitesse étonnante , droit sur les cou des deux mariés. La garde n'a pas réussi à les intercepter , et la foule pousse un cri d'horreur.

Les deux Shiruken s'écrasent avec fracas au sol , arrêtés par une barrière invisible jusqu'alors qui vient de se dévoiler.

Soka ouvre les yeux et lâche l'étreinte de son Mari pour fixer l'assemblée de ses yeux perçant en colère. Les deux Shirukens ont été envoyés pour les tuer. Non seulement elle , mais lui aussi. Tachant de ne pas donner une mauvaise image d'elle même , elle sourit et serre la main du copy-nin dans la sienne.

_

* * *

_

La fête après la cérémonie arrive , et chacun s'amuse et mange à volonté , au plus grand plaisir de certains (j'ai nommé Choji ^^ ). Soka se fait aborder par plusieurs civils qui la félicitent pour son bouclier et qui blaguent gentiment avec elle.

Elle s'en retourne voir son mari qui la prend contre lui , et l'emmène dans un coin moins peuplé sous les regards amusés des villageois.

-"Madame Hatake." chuchote t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme émet un rire nerveux "Tu sais que les femmes de Konoha me plaignaient."

Kakashi hausse un sourcil. "Pourquoi ?"

-"Ma pauvre amie , vous vous êtes mariée à l'Hokage , vous n'aurez pas de lune de miel , comme ça doit être dur ! Un mari absent qui risque de se faire tuer à tout instant , quoique votre situation semble tout aussi précaire."

Kakashi rigole , marmonnant que la lune de miel il allait lui montrer ce que c'était tout de suite si elle continuait.

Elle rigola et se libéra de son étreinte. "J'ai pas vu Zaku aujourd'hui." murmura t-elle soucieuse.

-"Normal , aujourd'hui tu n'es censée voir que moi."

-"Je ne vois que toi." le rassura t-elle.

Kakashi sourît.

-"Es tu heureuse ?"

-"Oui , toi ?"

-"Oui , enfin."

Il l'embrassa tendrement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prés deux se racle la gorge.

"Euh , on vous attends pour un toast."

* * *

Kakashi rentre suivi de Soka qui se colle à lui et qu'il soulève alors qu'elle passe ses jambes à sa taille.  
Zaku dors chez Asuma et Kurenai ce soir. Ce soir Kakashi emmène Soka en lune de miel.

-"Tu vas me dire où on vas ?"

-"Non."

Le jeune homme sourit et la soulève , libérant ses mains pour faire un sceau et disparaitre.

La roche ne semble pas s'être effriter avec le temps. Kakashi lâche Soka qui s'approche du bord de la falaise et contemple le paysage brumeux.

-"C'est la première fois que je t'ai vu."

Soka plaque ses mains sur sa bouche , trop de chose se sont écoulés depuis. Silencieuse , elle s'assoit suivi par son âme sœur. Elle cale doucement sa tête dans le cou du copy-nin , et doucement , elle pleure ruinant le beau maquillage de Kurenai.

Kakashi sourit et embrassa ses cheveux , ses cheveux qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser deux ans plus tôt. Savoir qu'il se réveillerait à ses coté chaque matin le fit rougir de bonheur.


	17. Soka ou Kakashi

Mesdames , Mesdemoiselles , Messieurs , The LAST ONE , et oui dernier Chapitre. ! :)

* * *

_**Trois ans plus tard**_

Soka assise devant la devanture d'Ichiraku mange , son fils sur les genoux.

"Hey , toujours pas mis à la cuisine à ce que je vois ?"

"Non non , c'est bien trop compliqué pour moi." plaisanta la jeune femme.

Naruto s'assit à ses cotés . "C'est bien meilleur ici de toute façon , mais ne dit pas ça à Hinata , sinon elle va me tuer." Soka rigola.

"Bon , sinon pas de missions ?" demanda Naruto.

"Euh je suis rentrée hier matin , et le copy-nin est parti le soir-même."

Naruto sourit , trois ans qu'ils sont mariés , et trois ans qu'elle a toujours du mal à l'appeler par son prénom.

"Tsunade était chez Kurenai hier. On a discuté."

Naruto l'écouta avec attention. Tsunade s'était réveillée récemment et Kakashi lui avait rendu sa place d'Hokage presque soulagé. Godaime avait été submergée par les demandes des conseillers qui souhaiter voir Soka partir du village ainsi que l'annulation du mariage. Tsunade avait cédé aux conseillers pour finalement refuser leurs requête et garder l'arrêt qu'avait écrit Kakashi du temps où il était Hokage.  
Les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées hier autour d'un puis 10verres de Saké pour finalement très bien s'entendre.

"Ça s'est bien passé ?"

"Oui , oui très bien."

Ils continuèrent à blaguer et bientôt , Zaku tira sur la manche de sa mère , se frottant les yeux et demandant à rentrer.

**- - - -**

Elle rentra laissant le petit lui raconter sa journée chez Shikamaru . Shikamaru , père d'une petite Hime , magnifique , et officieusement , l'amoureuse de Zaku.

Elle le fit manger , et le coucha.

Soka finissait de faire la vaisselle quand des lèvres froides se posèrent dans son cou.

"C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres chez toi Hatake ?"

Le jeune homme sourit , et l'embrassa lentement.

"Attends je vais voir si Zaku dors." La jeune femme se libéra de son étreinte et partit dans la chambre du petit garçon.

Elle fut rejoins par Kakashi qui l'enlaça doucement.

Le petit bougea dans son sommeil et bailla , révélant deux canines aiguisées telles les dents de croc-blanc. Le jour où les dents de Zaku avait poussé , Kakashi n'en avait pas cru ses yeux et avait passé sa journée dépité , dégouté de ce terrible héritage. Il avait fallu plus de cinq heure à Soka pour réussir à le convaincre que ce n'était pas si mal. Pour la reine de la manipulation et de la parole c'était un record de temps.

"La relève Hatake est assurée on dirait."

Kakashi grogna et l'emmena dans leurs chambre.

**- - - -**

A quatre pattes sur son homme , Soka remue en des gestes explicites , appuyée à l'aide de ses bras au matelas. Elle gémit éssouflée alors que le copy-nin , ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme , l'aide . Kakashi sourit "La dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet état là , t'étais enceinte de Zaku." murmura t-il dans son cou.

Soka rigola et accéléra la cadence. Ses yeux étincelants.

Kakashi attrapa son poignet et la bloqua contre lui.  
"Ça veut dire quoi ce sourire ?"

Soka ne répondit pas se prélassant , excitant le copy-nin.  
"Arrêtes , j'essaye de réfléchir." dit-il agacé en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme rigola et continua son manège doucement.  
"Est-ce mal d'attiser le d'attiser le désir de son mari ?"

Les yeux de Kakashi s'éclaircirent.

"Est-ce que tu ...."

"Est ce que je ?"

Kakashi posa son regard sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Et Soka lui sourit en l'embrassant.

L'argenté attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme et les plaquèrent contre les siennes , s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle.

"Je l'aurais parié."

Il retourna la jeune femme en l'embrassant.  
"Pourquoi , dit que c'est nul quand je suis pas enceinte."

Elle se dégagea vexée.

"Mais non , disons que t'es plus sauvage , enceinte."

La jeune femme souris et lui demanda d'accélérer.

**FIN.**

Soka ou Kakashi , c'est 26.815 mots en tout. Ces des heures et des heures passées sur mon ordinateur flambant neuf _(héhé !) _alors que ma mère hurlait derrière moi pour mes devoirs ou pour mettre la table. C'est une chouette aventure que je me suis régalée de vous faire partagée. Je pense que de toutes les fictions que j'ai écrites , c'est celle-ci que je prefère. Qui est la plus aboutie je dirais , et qui présente Kakashi le plus proche du manga que possible. Donc voilà , ça me fait tout bizarre de me dire que l'histoire est terminée. Ca y est pour de vrai , même si j'avais un peu délaissé le tout depuis quelques semaines ... voir des mois , ok. Donc voilà , j'ai aimé partagé mon ptit boulot avec vous , c'était assez cool et le fait d'avoir des reviews , et très sympa comme système. Je voulais remercier _( On se croirait aux cérémonies de Oscars , mon dieu que je dois vous ennuyer ^^ !)_ ce qui ont lu , L'auteur de Naruto pour m'avoir prêté ces personnages _(Je crois que j'avais un peu zappé le disclaimer.)_ et pour m'avoir fait rêver comme c'est pas permis.

Donc voilà , j'ai un nouveau projet de fiction qui me trote dans la tête et que je compte coucher sur papier. Lorsque je serais un peu avançé dans le texte je verrais un peu ce que j'en fais. _(Poubelle ou Publication ? That's the question) _Donc voilà , cela m'étonnerait que j'arrête les romances pour Kakashi , puisque c'est un domaine qui me contente dans ma soif d'imagination. Peut-être que j'irai voir un peu ailleurs plus tard , mais pas pour l'instant ^^.

Je pense que je me répète mais **Merci beaucoup **d'avoir partagé ça avec moi , et encore (_ je me répète _) mais c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation de penser que je ne reverrais plus jamais Soka! Bisous à vous tous ! A la prochaine !

Mobygirl.


End file.
